Everything
by clockworksalsa
Summary: West Side Story before was awesome. The night following was "fantasmatical". But what happened the morning after? MEGA KLAINE! Takes place during the morning after First Time. May continue if I get good reveiws!;D
1. Good Morning

**AN**- **I SHIP KLAINE ALL THE WAY! Morning after First Time!**

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, wondering why he was in Blaine's room until the memories of last night came flooding back to him. Despite the experience being completely fantasmatical, Kurt couldn't help the blush that quickly spread across his face. He and Blaine had… they…! He could barely form coherent thoughts! He nervously bit his bottom lip, wondering if he should get dressed now, or pretend to be asleep until his boyfriend woke up. His boyfriend. His _lover_. That thought sent shivers down his spine.

Kurt replayed last night's events in his head. After asking Kurt if he was sure for the billionth time, Blaine proceeded to push him back until he was lying face-up on the bed. Then, he pressed his lips to Kurt's, softly at first, but heated up until they were practically sucking each other's faces off. Their shirts were off in no time at all, mostly because Kurt had lost track of it in his boyfriend's passion. Kurt moaned in spite of himself, making the handsome boy next to him stir.

Crap crap crap! Kurt wasn't ready to deal with Blaine yet! As said boyfriend's hazel eyes opened sleepily, Kurt tried to think of something witty to say, but all that came out was "Hi.". "_Really Kurt? Hi?" _he thought to himself as Blaine smiled drowsily at him. "Hey." he said, eyes glowing. Glasz met hazel as sparks seemed to fly in between them. "I should… probably… move…" Kurt said nervously, averting his eyes. "Why on _earth _would you wanna do that?" Blaine said, smiling.

"Well, I- I assume th-that you're un-uncomfortable, I mean, just…" he trailed off as Blaine raised his eyebrows, grin spreading across his face. "Uncomfortable? I just made love to the man of my dreams and he's itching to get away from me? I never took you for the love 'em and leave 'em type, Kurt." he said, laughing breathlessly. A blush quickly heated his face at these words. "No, I would never- never leave-!" Kurt stuttered, but a pair of lips silenced him. "I know you wouldn't." Blaine said, love in his eyes. Then suddenly, the front door opened. "KURT!" Finn's voice echoed throughout the empty house. Kurt's eyes widened to the size of plates. "Oh my god! What is he _DOING _here?"

Blaine practically jumped five feet in the air at these words. He quickly got out of the bed, throwing Kurt's clothes at him as he picked up his own. "Get dressed and put one of our Glee Club songs on your phone!" he hissed, rushing to straighten the sheets. Kurt hurriedly did what he was told, and they sat on the back on the bed, now fully clothed, listening to a song from Kurt's "Warbler/ND Playlist". They put on their poker faces as Finn burst into Blaine's room, expression livid. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME LAST NIGHT?" he said, practically exploding. "Well, Kurt thought we did such a good job that we both deserved a date at the Lima Bean, and after Kurt suggested that we come to my house and listen to our songs." Blaine lied smoothly.

"Yeah, Finn, calm down." Kurt said. "We also watched some movies and I fell asleep in the middle of _Annie_." "Well-well…um-"he said, losing his reason to be angry. "Now we're practicing again!" Blaine smiled. "Well…uh, I guess, have fun then." Finn said, blushing furiously. As soon as they heard his car pull out of the driveway, they burst into hysterical laughter. "He actually bought it!" Kurt managed to get out between giggles. "Yeah, wow, _I _hardly believed myself!" Blaine snickered. As their laughter softened, their eyes met once again. That caused Kurt to flush a deep red, remembering what they were _really _doing last night. "I love you." Blaine said. "I l-love you too." Kurt replied immediately. They stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time until the silence was interrupted by the sounds of the girls' voices downstairs. "This is a nice place!" they heard Mercedes comment. "Hey dolphins!" Britney called. "Upstairs!" Blaine replied. "I still don't get Britney." Blaine said to Kurt. "I bet you five dollars that they know what we gay sharks were really up to!" Kurt whispered. "You're on!"


	2. Trouble Tones

**AN- Hi! Either I got reviews or I just love Klaine too much! I've decided to continue! Glee, sadly is not mine, or it would focus mainly on the relationship of Blaine and Kurt. Look! A Double-Klainebow! *runs toward self inflicted mirage***

As the girls rushed upstairs prepared to get the juicy details, Kurt started hyperventilating. "What do we tell them? I mean, we can't just say we had sex! They'll ask for major details and-and…" he said frantically to Blaine, who was listening to their epic "Perfect" duet. "What? I kinda zoned out for a second there listening to your beautiful voice." he replied with a smile. Kurt just stared at his boyfriend as Santana burst into the room, followed by Mercedes and Britney. "Where's Rachel?" he asked. He would have expected her to be the one to come to Blaine's house first, him being her best gay and all, but then he remembered that she was running against him. "She's… otherwise occupied at the moment." Santana said. "Yeah- with Finn!" Britney said with a giggle.

Great. Now dad and Carole would kill _both _of them. "Wait- Finn was just here!" Blaine said. "Why was he so mad at us for- well, you know-when he himself 'spent the night' with his girlfriend?" Kurt said angrily. "I knew it! You guys-" Mercedes began, but Santana interrupted. "He left Rachel alone to come find his step-brother right after he had sex with her? That is _messed up_!" The next few moments were filled with tense silence. "So… how was it?" Britney asked. Kurt went a deep red, but Blaine chuckled. "It was… everything. Does that make sense?" he said.

If possible, Kurt flushed even redder, but the corners of his mouth turned up. "Really?" Kurt said, looking at Blaine. "Really." They leaned their heads together and sweetly Eskimo kissed. "Okay, I'm lovin' all this gay love and stuff, but we better leave before you somehow convince us to join the New Directions again." Mercedes said, smiling at the couple. "M-kay." Kurt said, getting lost in Blaine's golden eyes. "Well, I'm going to go beat up Finn." Santana said. "Have fun with that." Blaine said, enchanted by Kurt's bright eyes also. They really did love each other.

**So, it turns out I was hallucinating back there… yeah, I'm a little crazy. Tell me if you want me to continue, what I should change or add, any suggestions, what I messed up on, or that it was so terrible that I should lock myself in my room, cry for 30 days and 30 nights, and pray to God for forgiveness for befouling the world with such a terrible story! ….REVEIW OR YETI WILL FIND YOU!**


	3. Sebastian Smythe

**AN- Got this idea from my only reviewer (thanks) and, just to say, Sebastian had this coming to him… Also, I realized that I spelled Brittany's name Britney! O_0 Sorry! Oh, and I don't own Glee, or it would air every day 24 times a day. (On it's own Glee channel)**

The second performance, in Artie's opinion, went even better than the first. It was a while after, about Christmastime and Kurt and Blaine were feeling generous so they headed out to the Lima Bean with Rachel and Finn for a double date. "So you're telling me that we both lost our, like, virginity, on the same night with, like, brothers? That's _so _cool! It's, like, we're destined to be best friends or something!" Rachel was babbling to Blaine while the said brothers blushed furiously.

"Can we talk about something besides sex in an empty café while on a date?" Kurt whispered. They were the only customers. "No. It's fun making our boyfriends uncomfortable." Blaine said, laughing with Rachel. Kurt put his head in his hands until he heard the most unwelcome sound in the world. "Hey, Blaine, how's it going?" said Sebastian Smythe, flirtatious tone instantly recognizable. "Oh, hello Sebastian!" Kurt said in an overly sweet voice. "So nice of you to drop in on our little double date!"

Rachel looked towards the painfully obviously gay teenager, criticizing. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. Don't think I've seen you around McKinley." She said, sticking out a hand. "Hello, I'm Sebastian, and, yeah, you wouldn't see me around that ghastly school. I go to Dalton. A proud Warbler!" he said, shaking her hand. Rachel gave Kurt a look that said "_We need to talk-now!_" "Excuse us, Sebastian." Kurt said, shooting daggers at him. "I've gotta… go get some… coffee! Yeah, coffee…" Blaine said vaguely, hoping to avoid more flirting from Sebastian.

That left just Finn and Sebastian sitting at the table. "So… um, are you one of Kurt's friends from Dalton?" Finn said, trying to break the tension. "What? Oh, god no! Him and his _designer clothes_. He thinks he can sing so well… thinks he's destined for Broadway or something. I'll tell you what- he doesn't even deserve Blaine, that stupid little gay-faced virgin…" Sebastian said scathingly. Finn didn't say anything for a few minutes. Blaine was coming back to the table when Finn suddenly burst out with a "KURT'S MAH BRO, YOU STUPID GAY JERK!" and proceeded to punch him right in his face.

Kurt and Rachel ran back to the table to find a very surprised Blaine, a heavily breathing Finn and Sebastian with a bleeding nose. "I'm sorry- he just said all these things about Kurt and I-" Finn was explaining to Rachel. "Wait- what _exactly _did he say about Kurt?" Blaine said, his eyes darkening. Kurt bent down pretending to help Sebastian up, but whispering in his ear. "You got what was coming to you- and ever go near Blaine again and I will personally ask Finn to punch you into next week." Sebastian just nodded and pinched his bleeding nose.

"Finn. Answer me." Blaine said again. "Alright… he said that Kurt didn't deserve you and that he was a 'stupid little gay-faced virgin'"…" Finn said hesitantly. Blaine rounded on Sebastian in an instant. "If you _ever _say _anything _like that again, I will personally introduce you to someone named Dave Karofsky. And recommend that you be taken off the Warblers." He said threateningly. "You-you can't do that!" Sebastian said. "Oh, what happened to once a Warbler always a Warbler? Plus I know everyone at Dalton and if they knew you'd been insulting one of their favorite soloists… I am _taken_, Sebastian, so give it up already." Silence. "Oh, and Kurt's not a virgin." Blaine added as an afterthought.

They left the meerkat faced teen alone in the Lima Bean. As they climbed into Finn's car, Kurt gave Blaine a warm smile. "I love you." he said. "Love you too." Blaine replied. "Aw!" Rachel said. "I love you, Finn!" "I love you Rachel." Finn said. "Well, I love you too, Rachel." Kurt said from the backseat. "And you too Finn." "Well aren't we just big balls of love today!" Blaine remarked. Everyone laughed and Finn said "Yeah, tell that to Sebastian!"

They were still laughing when Rachel said "Hey do you think your parents will let us spend the night? What's the point of going home? My dads won't mind." "My parents are out of town for the weekend." Blaine said. "Well then off to our house we go!" Kurt said to Finn. He pulled into the Hudson-Hummel driveway and helped Rachel out of the car. "We've spent the night over here so many times I bet we each have, like, five outfits in our boyfriend's closets." Blaine joked. "Actually, if such an event like this were to occur, I raided both of your closets and picked out three outfits for you two to wear."

They thought he was joking until Kurt pulled them into his room and showed them the six outfits. "Hey- none of my sweaters are in here!" Rachel complained. "I know- I had to search for shirts that didn't have some sort of knitted animal on the front!" Blaine laughed until he noticed none of his outfits had bowties on them. "How am I supposed to live without my bowties, Kurt!" he said frantically to his boyfriend. "Those are like our trademark symbols, Kurt- like Mr. Schue's vests. His many, many vests!" And everyone laughed.

**Awww, protective Blaine and Finn! Hoped you liked it! IT'S ALMOST JANUARY! Emma Schuster. Sounds nice, doesn't it? ;D Review and you will be granted 3 wishes from my magic genie named Klaine Hummel-Anderson! Or maybe you won't. Yeah, you probably won't. But still review!**


	4. Sleepover

**AN- Happy 2012! Yeah, it's like one o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep. Guess I had too much "sparkling grape juice". :'D. Help me. I decided that if the world ends I would spend it writing Klaine fluff scenes at their sleepover! R&R. M&Ms. Yum. **

"Okay, so what should we do first? Facials? Manicures? Pedicures? Both?" Kurt practically squealed. Rachel and Blaine were getting in their pajamas and the brothers were deciding (or trying) what to do. Kurt had just got off the phone with his mom and dad; instead of coming home, they were going out. They trusted the boys. But Kurt's dad had said at the end, unbeknownst to Carole "Remember, not in my house." "Um, I'm sure that's what happens at Mercedes' and Rachel's sleepovers, but there is no _way _that is happening at our… our… sleep-date." Finn said, reluctant to call it a sleepover. Kurt's face fell.

"You mean sleepover? Sleep-date just sounds weird, Finn, jeez. And we can do whatever we want, Kurt. I'm sure Rachel would rather do super-fun gay girly stuff than whatever Finn had planned for her." Blaine said, coming into Kurt's room. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and stuck his tongue out at Finn, then skipped off to get in his robe. Rachel entered the room and went to stand by Finn. "Speaking of, what _are _we doing? I've never been to a… boy sleepover before. I don't think I've ever invited a boy over besides Kurt, and he doesn't count because I don't have to worry about him trying to touch my boobs…" she said, giving Finn a meaningful look.

Blaine laughed and said "How about we do what we do best? _Sing_!" "Yeah, I think we have a karaoke machine somewhere." Kurt said, sneaking up behind Blaine and grabbing him around the waist. Blaine jumped, but smiled and did a fist-pump. "Point for the Warbler!" "I'll go find it." Finn said. "I call first turn!" Rachel said. This caused Kurt to step out from behind Blaine and stand in front of her. "Oh _hell _no! The mike is _mine_!" The two started to bicker. "Um, who suggested karaoke?" Blaine said, jumping in. By the time Finn got back, Kurt was attacking Rachel with his many skin care products and a laughing cream covered Blaine was trying to keep them apart.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you're already trying to kill each other?" Finn laughed, pulling Rachel into his arms. "_Finn_, I'm in the middle of a battle for head soloist here! You're the one in charge, make them stop!" she whined, trying to wiggle out of his embrace. "Wait, what puts him in charge? _I'm _actually the older brother!" Kurt said. "It's true." Finn said. "He's the oldest. So- Rachel gets the mike first!" Kurt scoffed. "Yeah, right! I'm the most awesome, so I should get it!" "Most… awesome?" Blaine questioned. "Most definitely!" They all burst out laughing. "Well, I need to take a shower." he said, gesturing to his… well, everything. Kurt had got him pretty good with those lotions. "Wanna take it with me?" Blaine said suggestively to Kurt.

Kurt blushed and flicked him on his forehead. "No, silly… FIRST TO TOUCH THE MIKE GETS TO SING FIRST!" he randomly yelled. Rachel's eyes widened as Kurt dashed out the door, closely followed by Blaine. Rachel bounded after them. "Wait! NO FAIR, KURT!" He had reached the mike first and held it above his head like a trophy. "I was going to tell you guys, but you dashed out before I could say anything… I got us two mikes so that we could do duets and stuff." Finn said, following behind his girlfriend. "Cool! I have like a bunch of instrumentals on my phone for, well, practicing, but we could use them to do karaoke!" Kurt said, handing the mike to Rachel. He plugged his phone into the machine and picked out "Defying Gravity" from his "KAREOKE!" playlist. "You start, Rachel. I know we competed for this solo before, but we can do it as a duet!" Rachel smiled at Kurt as the first piano notes began to play.

_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

_**Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leeaapp!**_

It's time to trryyyy defying gravity! I think I'll trryyyy defying gravity…

They sang the song together as mini-solos, unison, and perfect harmony. "They're amazing…" Finn and Blaine said at the same time, making them laugh. As Rachel hit the final high notes, Kurt dropped out to give her the moment. "Well?" he said, walking towards Blaine. "That was AWESOME!" he said, taking Kurt's hand. He leaned into Blaine's chest, and Blaine put his arms around him. Kurt sighed. "Well…my turn." Blaine said a moment later. Kurt smiled and released his boyfriend.

Hours later, Kurt's throat was sore from singing. He glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was 11:00. "I think it's about time we settled down and watched a movie or something." he said. They put on The Sound of Music and at about when Rachel was mouthing the words to "Must Have Done Something Good" Kurt began nodding off. "You sleepy?" Blaine said, who currently had Kurt curled up against his chest on the couch. Finn had already fallen asleep (he didn't get classics) and Rachel was absorbed in the movie. "Nooo-" he replied, mouth opening in a yawn. "I think you are." Blaine teased, whispering in Kurt's ear.

"Mmm… no… don't wanna go to bed…" Kurt sighed back. "C'mon, I don't want you to stay up if you're tired." "…no…" "Yes." "Nope…" "Yes, Kurt." "No… Bl…aine…"

Finally, he just gently pushed Kurt off of him and helped him to his bedroom. He was too tired to resist Blaine, so Kurt just zombie-shuffled, leaning on him. Once Kurt was snugly wrapped in his covers, Blaine turned to leave, but Kurt grabbed his hand. "Stay… wi…th…me…" he mumbled. Blaine rolled his eyes but climbed in next to Kurt. "Your dad's gonna kill me." he whispered to Kurt. "Don't… care…" Blaine sighed and snuggled up against his boyfriend. "You know, I don't think I care either."

**Yay! Another chap done! 2:38 now! I'm gonna need coffee when I wake up in 5 hours! Yay! Nobody in my family cares about Glee but me (x,), so I'm gonna talk about it here! I saw the G3DCM today! Britney! _Are you flirtin' with my man?_ Hah! If you haven't seen that from their tour, go look up Blaine and Brittany scene or something like that. Okay, so review and stuff….*awkward silence* I'm lonely…**


	5. Blazers

**AN- I don't really have any ideas, so I could use some ideas, reviewers. I'll even accept some weird ones like, oh I dunno, a Klaine gay Cinderella story. In fact, review if you want me to do that!**

December 31st. New Year's Eve. Needless to say, Kurt was excited. He liked any holiday. One of his (many) dreams was to (when he lived in New York-which was _going _to happen) watch the ball rise and count down with all of America to the New Year. And then kiss his boyfriend… which would be Blaine. Because they would be together forever, even when Kurt went to college and their relationship became "long distance". He sighed as he made his cookies, thinking of Blaine. Kurt couldn't wait to see him later tonight.

He was making the cookies for the New Year's party that Rachel was throwing for the New Directions. This would be, for some of them, the last year for Nationals, with Mr. Schue, with their friends, etcetera, including Kurt's. He really was going to miss everything, especially the music. He hummed a tune while he worked, kneading the homemade dough. Finn came in the kitchen and grabbed a cookie, which earned him a smack in the face with a spatula. "I told you these cookies were for your girlfriend's party tonight!" Kurt said, laughing.

"That doesn't mean you can friggin' hit me in the head with a spatula!" Finn said, gripping his forehead. "What's this about hitting people with spatulas?" Rachel said, coming over to Finn. She kissed him on the cheek and gave Kurt a hug. "Finn was stealing _your _party cookies." he said, pointing. Rachel gasped loudly, and then pulled a face of mock-horror. "But who would _do _such a thing? Certainly not _poor_, _sweeeet_ Finn!" "Okay, I know you two probably think you're _hi_-larius-." Finn said, annoyed, but Rachel said. "Oh, but Finn, we _are _hilarious! Anyway, the party's moved to 8:00."

Kurt glanced over at the clock. It was 7. "Okay, I'll finish up this batch," he said, gesturing to the dough, "and Finn and I'll come by your house." "Kay. See you guys then!" She kissed Finn on the cheek again and left. "I can't WAIT!" Kurt said, launching into his baking with gusto. Finn rolled his eyes at his stepbrother's enthusiasm and left him to his cookery. An hour later, Finn and Kurt pulled up in front of Rachel's house, Kurt hauling at least five trays of cookies.

"Who did you think would come? The whole school?" Finn said as they walked up to the door. "Rachel told me to make _a lot _of cookies, okay?" Kurt replied, ringing the doorbell. Mercedes opened the door. "'Bout time you got here! There are some people who want to see you. Like, _now_." They could hear music coming from somewhere and lots of voices. More than usual. Mercedes looked flustered, but she was smiling. Like an "I know something you don't know" smile. Kurt began to get suspicious. He stepped inside, followed closely by Finn. The first thing he registered was Blaine- IN A FRIGGIN' DALTON BLAZER! Kurt did a quick scan of the room and- "Oh my god!"

**Aahahaha! Can anyone guess why Kurt is surprised or why Blaine's in a blazer? Before you get mad at me, Blaine is **_**not **_**transferring! That's sad. Besides, his heart is at McKinley. *Drools and nosebleeds* Well… REVIEW OR MEESES WILLSES KILL YOU!**


	6. Wevid and Niff

**AN- I was originally going to make those few of you that read my stories wait until like, the weekend (when I would have time to write this), but it's Wednesday and I just found out that my dad switched from Fox to Cinemax so I can't watch the Purple Piano Project… I literally cried. I figured that writing some Klaine would make me feel better… I NEED MY KLAINE! *rabidly foams at the mouth, clutching a Darren Criss body pillow* Okay, as I'm probably scaring you, enjoy!**

Kurt almost dropped all of the cookies he had spent hours making. "Oh, those for us?" said a certain annoying someone who just happened to be in a blazer. His annoying partner in crime and all things trouble-worthy grabbed one off of the top. "Ooh, still warm! How I- that is, we- have missed your cooking!" "Wha- how- huh?" Kurt squeaked. Wes and David were at Rachel Berry's house, along with the other blazer-clad Warblers.

Blaine walked over to his wide-eyed boyfriend. "Hey. I was wondering when you would get here. I wonder why you look so surprised! Could it be that Rachel Berry invited the entire group of Warblers-?" "Well, minus that boyfriend stealing Sebastian." Wes cut in. "Warblers, as I was saying, exempt from Sebastian, because we all hate him, because-." "I'm the bestest-best-best-bestiest friend in the whole wide world!" Rachel said, butting in and hooking an arm around Kurt's waist.

Blaine just sighed and left to go back to chatting with Jeff and Nick. Finn grabbed the cookies from Kurt and took them to the snack table where the New Directions and the Warblers swarmed the table to get to the homemade treats. Kurt's face broke into a wide smile. "Wes? David? Nick and Jeff? _Warblers_?"

"Yep, the ones and only-s"

"Wes, that made no sense…"

"… WHATEVER! I MISSED KURT!"

The said ex-Warbler laughed and enveloped Rachel in a quick hug, then diving for Wes and David. He curved his arms around both of their waists, squeezing tightly. "Jeez, you're acting like you haven't seen us in years!" Wes exclaimed, returning the embrace. "It feels like it." Kurt said as Nick and Jeff walked over, hand-in-hand, followed by a disgruntled Blaine. "Kurtie! We've missed you so much! And you too, Blainers." Nick said, almost toppling Kurt. "Aww, look, Blaine's jealous that all of us are getting Kurt's attention!" Jeff said, pulling Nick back to his side. "No I'm not." Blaine said in a low voice. "Why would I be jealous that he hugs everyone _but _his boyfriend who helped Rachel plan this whole thing hoping that he'd get at least a _smidgeon _of thanks?"

"Oh, Blaine! There's no need to thank you just yet. How about I thank… you… later… tonight?" Kurt said, getting softer as he stepped closer to Blaine, finally whispering the last word in his ear. Blaine, looking considerably happier, went to go chat with Artie about something or other. Kurt turned back to his friends with a grin on his face. "…Wow Kurt, I didn't know you had it in you, but that was…" Nick said. "SEXY!" David and Wes burst out at the same time. Kurt laughed. "Well, I didn't know I had it in me either, but I do hope that he'll get drunk and forget that. Because as tired as I get around midnight, the most intimate we'll probably get is a short kiss followed by me falling asleep right then and there." This made everyone laugh, but it abruptly stopped when Jeff said "Well, not us! We'll probably be up all night!" Nick blushed as Jeff held him tighter. "Ugh, I did _not _need that image. 'Kay, I've got a new resolution- get rid of that disturbing piece of info!" Wes scrunched his eyes up, rubbing his head. "Yeah, Jeff, TMI, TMI…" David said, shaking his head.

Much later, almost everyone was drunk, thanks to Puck, who had seemingly robbed a whole liquor store of its contents. "Woo! This party is _TOTALLY AWESOME_!" Blaine was saying drunkenly, leaning against Kurt. He sighed, but planted a kiss on Blaine's forehead. "I know- it's almost midnight. Are you excited?" "Wait-what happens at midnight? Wait- don'- don' tell meh, I can get it… OH! NEW YEARS! RIGHT?"

"Right, Blaine, just stop yelling!" Kurt laughed. At least he was drunk and obsessed with him, not Rachel or… _Sebastian_. He gagged a little.

Kurt did a quick sweep of the room. Most everybody was passed out, either from exhaustion or intoxication. Mostly intoxication, although Nick and Jeff were still very wide awake, talking animatedly. Also awake were Puck (who apparently had a high tolerance for alcohol), Rachel and Finn (making out with each other), and Wes and David, who had exclaimed "No freakin' way are we gonna miss the end of the world!"

Kurt had just rolled his eyes at that, but if that was what kept them awake… "Right, midnight, you- you're gonna ki-kiss me right? Cuz that's what couples dooo on Neeew Yeeears! Kiiiisssss! And," Blaine hiccupped, "then I'm gonna get laid by mah supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend!" Nick and Jeff heard that and whooped, and Puck said "Get some, Hummel!" Kurt gasped and blushed a deep red. He hadn't forgotten! Finn broke away from Rachel. "You- ya better not- you-you-mmph!" he started, but was immediately pulled back in by Rachel.

Wes walked over to Kurt. "Oh yeah! Five minutes till midnight, lover-boy!" David followed suit saying "Bettah find some condoms, ya know- be safe!" Both of them burst out into raucous laughter. Blaine just smiled and leaned more into Kurt. "Mmm- can't wait!" This just made Wes and David laugh harder. Kurt checked his watch- two minutes- one minute- _thirty seconds_- _15 SECONDS_! Blaine grabbed Kurt's face.

"Kiss me!" he said as he pulled Kurt's face closer. "Blaine-!" But Blaine's lips had already pressed against his. The last thing he registered was Nick's "GO KLAINE!" and then he went into Blaine mode. His arms wrapped around his boyfriend's neck and he deepened the kiss. Blaine's tongue traced Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt opened his mouth, earning a moan from Blaine.

"Let's give them some privacy," Nick said, ushering his boyfriend and the still chortling duo into another room. Puck followed soon after, pulling Rachel by the arm as Finn trailed behind. Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the couch, rolling on top of him. "Kurt…" Blaine whispered before he started attacking his neck. Kurt moaned and tangled his hands into Blaine's hair, which was (thankfully) un-gelled. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do something besides _just _kissing… they were a special couple after all…

**Sorry that took so long. I had to write like 5 essays in a 3 day week! And for it to end so badly… this is my terrible attempt at Klaine lovin'. I hate school! The only thing keeping me going is the thought that if I do well I get reviews. Trust me, even if it's just a couple words like "Good job, Roni!" or "Meh, you could've done waaay better, Veronica." Or even "YOU SUCK!":D Okay… REVIEW! **


	7. Burt, Burt, Burt!

**Hey y'all! I'm glad to see that people _actually like _my little Klaine stories. I thought it was just me who got all fuzzy and squirmy when reading my stories! Sorry if it's a little off, but I'm sick (NO SCHOOL! YES!) And this is after my previous story, around early January (3rd-9th) Anyway, I should be better soon because you know what they say- "A spoonful of Klaine makes the medicine go down!" Wait- that's not right. That's what it should be though…**

Kurt snuggled a little more into Blaine's chest. He was sore, of course, but that didn't stop him from loving what Blaine did to him. Blaine wasn't awake yet, and that was just fine with him, as long as they got back to his house around noon, before anyone got suspicious. More importantly, before his _dad _got suspicious. He'd take Blaine's head off with a shotgun if he knew… plus they've done it 3 times already. What were you supposed to say? "Hey dad, sorry I haven't told you, but I've basically had sex with my boyfriend 3 times, one after West Side Story, once during that New Years party, and one time today, actually." What time was it anyway?

Kurt rolled over a little in Blaine's bed, checking his clock. It read 1:00. 1 PM. Oh. CRAP! Kurt immediately jumped out of the bed, not caring whether he woke his boyfriend up or not, haphazardly throwing on his clothes. "Kurt- whatcha doin'?" Blaine said, still half asleep. "Gotta-get-home-gonna-be-TROUBLE!" he replied, hyperventilating. "Whoa, jeez, calm down, human-super cannon! Did you have sugar?" Blaine said. "No! Look at the time! Dad's gonna be all like "Kurt! Where've you been? I know you spent the night with Blaine, but it's awfully late…" and then he's gonna give me this look with one eyebrow raised and he'll just stare at me like that until I crack and tell him EVERYTHING!" Kurt said quickly in a high, agitated voice.

"Um…" Blaine said, not sure how to reply to this. "Listen. To. Me. You. Have. To. Get. Me. Home. Or. Dad. Will. FREAK!" "Glad to know where you get it…" Blaine muttered as he rolled out of bed. 15 minutes later, they were in Blaine's car, listening to top 40 songs. "Change it to, I dunno, Broadway music or something…" Kurt said, head against the glass window, glum expression on his face. "No. I love my modern music. Hey! Listen! It's our car song! _'Made a wrong turn once or twice…'_ C'mon Kurt, don't you wanna sing? Sing with me! Sing with me! Sing with me!" "No, Blaine, stop…" But he had already worked up a steady chant.

"SING! SING! SING! SING! SING! SING!" Blaine was saying. "Alright! Okay, I'll sing, just stop with the chanting! What are you, like, five?" Kurt said and then joined in halfheartedly. Blaine was now poking Kurt's arm. "Stop!" "Poke. Poke, poke, poke. POKE! Not until you really try! Poke, poke, poke, poke…" "FINE! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE IF YOU EVER EVER FEEL…" By the time they pulled into the Hudmel (That's what you get when you ask Finn to shorten Hudson-Hummel) driveway, Kurt was happily singing harmony with his boyfriend.

"See? There's no reason to be freaked out about anything. Remember- 'They can't touch us. Or what we have." An incredibly handsome man in a kilt said that to me once." Blaine said as he helped Kurt out of the car and walked him to the door. "Incredibly handsome? I'll have to meet this guy. He sounds like someone who would make a good boyfriend!" Kurt said jokingly. "I don't know… he can be a real diva sometimes…" Kurt smacked him in the arm, laughing. "Okay- you're a _really _good boyfriend!" "I thought we were talking about someone else?" Blaine just rolled his eyes as they walked into Kurt's living room. "Hello boys. Have a seat." Burt said, waiting for them. Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes, then put on his poker face. "Sure Dad. What's up?"

"Well, Rachel was over here with Finn the other day and they were talking about… I don't know, high school stuff, I guess, when Rachel suddenly asked Finn about her 'sex soul mate'. And she mentioned you and Blaine. In the same sentence. Which also contained the words 'virginity' and 'lost'. Care to shed some light on the situation?" The room was filled with so much tension it was almost tangible. "Well?"

"Um… Are-are you sure you h-heard them right, sir?" Blaine said voice unnaturally high. "I'm sure, Blaine. And call me Bu- no, on second thought, keep calling me sir. Or Mr. Hummel." Burt replied, acid in his voice. Blaine just stared uncomfortably at the wall behind Burt's head. Burt was glaring at Blaine. Kurt looked back and forth between his dad and his boyfriend, then sighed. "Okay, yes, we had sex, but is it that big of a deal? Before you get mad at him, yell at me, because it was my idea! _I_ asked _him_! I was ready! We love each other, I saw a chance, and I took it. So don't be mad at him. Please. Not him." He started out yelling, but ended in a whisper.

Burt looked more than slightly taken aback, and Blaine turned to stare at Kurt, eyebrows raised. "Kurt-" he started, but Burt interrupted. "Is this true, Blaine? Did he ask you?" "Well, he didn't _technically _ask me…" he said, shifting uncomfortably. Kurt was about to say otherwise, but his dad stopped him. "I want to hear it from him, son." Kurt sat back in his seat and gestured for Blaine to say something. "Um… yes, he did ask to go to my house, but he could have meant anything, like… like listening to music, or-" but he stopped. Kurt was giving him one of his "bitch, please" looks.

"Well… if he was ready… Kurt, that was your decision, so… just remember, be safe. And make sure to-" "Okay dad, we already had this talk!" Kurt shouted. "I know- but you didn't have a boyfriend then!" his dad replied. Kurt then put his fingers in his ears and started singing. "Kurt…" Burt said. Kurt just got up and quickly strolled out of the room. "… That went well." Burt sighed, also getting up. "Sorry for getting mad at you there, kid. I just want Kurt to be safe." "It's okay. If I were you, I would have probably lost it a little. Oh, and you know, I want Kurt to be safe too. I really, _really_, care about him… Burt." Blaine said, getting up to follow Kurt. "I know you do." Burt said, smiling.


	8. Cinderella Story

**AN- Here's the Cinderella story I promised! Thank you for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. Seriously. It does. So review. REVIEW I SAY! REVIEW!**

**Oh, and here's a list saying who's who. They may or may not be how they truly are (like Carole-I felt so bad writing her as the evil step-mom!) This is a warning now! This chap is _super _long! 6 pages on Word. That's like, triple what I usually have!**

_**Kurt~ Cinderella (17)**_

_**Azimo~ Evil Step-Sis (Bro) 1 (18) **_

_**(OC) James~ Fairy Gay-Mother (Ageless) **_

_**Blaine~ Prince (or in this case, incredibly handsome teen, age 18 as of this story) Karofsky~ Evil Step-Sis (Bro) 2 (18) **_

_**Carole~ Evil Step-Mother (If I told you, she would kill me o.0) **_

_**Burt~ The Nice, Dead Dad (He's dead. Does it matter?)**_

Kurt sighed as he rushed around, tidying up the house as a force of habit. He had basically become his brothers' slaves when his father had died five years ago. Kurt was now 17, going on 18 (thank god, he would be a legal adult soon), and his mother had died when he was 8. He still remembered both of his parents' deaths very vividly, probably because of the nightmares he had every night about them. And because both of them were probably murders. Probably? Who was he kidding? He couldn't stop the memories that played in his mind like they happened only yesterday…

_Kurt stared at the lady who was talking to Daddy. She shouldn't talk to him like that. Or hang on him like that. Or even be here while Mommy was out shopping. He saw the way she batted her eyelashes at Daddy and the way she laughed at all of his jokes. But Kurt saw through it. _

_When Daddy and Mommy went out, she stayed to babysit him. She brought her sons over, David and Azimo, and they were mean to him. _Very_ mean. But he couldn't say anything, or that would make it worse. At least, that's what _she _told him. Just then, Mommy came home. Kurt squealed with delight and hurled himself at his mother's legs, and made her laugh. To his 8 year-old ears, it was one of the most beautiful sounds._

"_Ah, Emily, you're home! Congrats on Burt's promotion. I hear it pays well! Let me go get us some drinks! Kurtie, you want anything?" Carole said, but Kurt just stuck his tongue out at her. His parents missed the sneer she gave him in return. The rest of the night went by in a blur. The most that Kurt could remember is that as soon as Mommy took a drink of her wine, she fell over and the ambulance came and he was in there with her. He remembered the conversation they had, and that was it._

"_KK, can you sing for me? You know I love it when you sing." Her voice was weak, but light and motherly all the same._

"_No, I love it when you sing to me, Mommy!"_

"_Oh, that's right! I sing to you when you're scared or when you go to sleep, right?"_

_He smiled and nodded. _

"_Well, what if I told you I was scared of hospitals and it would help me to go to sleep if you sang?" Kurt had just laughed._

"_No, I'm serious! Grown-ups can be scared too, you know. Plus, your voice is beautiful!" Kurt had been slightly surprised to hear that adults could be fearful._

"_Alright, Mommy. How about Blackbird? You always sing that to me! Every night!" His mom nodded, too tired for words, so he began to sing._

"_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night! Take these broken wings and learn to fly! All your life…" **Kurt's feminine voice filled the ambulance and Mommy smiled and closed her eyes. As he continued with the song, Daddy, right beside him, was crying silently. The last thing she said was "Courage, KK, courage. I love you both. Don't ever forget that. Don't ever…" She was dead before they reached the hospital._

Kurt gasped as he snapped back to reality. He had to get his chores finished before Carole got home. Immersed in his memories, he had absentmindedly wandered into the kitchen. Good place to start as any. As he went to the sink to wash (by hand) the immense pile of dishes, Kurt thought about what happened the following week. Carole had come by the house so often that one might've thought she lived there so Dad had just asked her to marry him. He knew it hadn't meant anything- ironically, he had probably done it for Kurt, so he would a mother to care for him. Though, as soon as she was sure she had secured a place in his will inheriting their rich household, Dad had been mysteriously found dead in the dining room.

"_Sick bastard," _Kurt thought as he scrubbed, waiting for his brothers to come home and torment him. He wasn't allowed to go to school. As far as everyone knew, Kurt didn't even exist. It was just the poor widower Carole and her two sweet, angelic sons. He was so socially depraved. The only thing that kept him alive was his secret subscription to _Teen Vogue_. He would look at all the fancy fashions like sequined vests and knee-length sweaters (especially the sweaters) and wished he was allowed to wear them. But no. He was forced to wear ratty old clothes while Az and Dave had the opportunity but instead dressed like Neanderthals.

Life wasn't fair. Kurt heard the door open and slam, followed by the usual volley of insults from his "angelic" step-brothers. "Hey, fag, workin' hard in there? We got invited to a party!" Dave said, waving the invitation in his face as he reached for the fridge. "Yeah- it's by invitation only, so you couldn't even sneak in!" Azimo said, knocking Kurt aside to grab a dirty cup from the sink to use.

"Okay, first, Az, that is disgusting, put that cup back right now, and second, who said I wanted to go? It would be awkward, I wouldn't know anyone. And," Kurt said, grabbing the piece of paper, "it says 'to the Hudson children' so technically I would be invited. Unless at that snobby prep school they don't teach you how to read? Or maybe it's just that you're too stupid to learn!" David swung at him, but years of experience taught him to stop, drop, and run.

Kurt shot out the front door, running until he came to an unfamiliar part of the neighborhood. He kept on walking, catching his breath, to a playground, which was probably meant for kids 3-10, not 17. He sat on the swings anyway, thinking about how much trouble he would be in when he got home. Maybe he didn't have to go back. But where would he live? What about eating? At least nobody would miss him much. His train of thought was interrupted by singing. Good singing, too. Beyond good. It was, for lack of a better word, amazing.

Kurt hopped off of the swing, head cocking, trying to locate the source of the beautiful melody. It was coming from the field behind the playground, from a guy. A guy! He's never actually seen another boy aside from his brothers, so he really had nothing to compare him to. He just automatically knew- the boy was H-O-T. He was wearing a red and blue blazer with a tie, and he recognized the uniform. He went to Dalton. His brothers' school. Great, just great, a preppie. He had his hair gelled down and was belting out an unfamiliar tune.

"_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream, the way you turn me on! I can't sleep; let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back! _Crap! I just keep messing up on the 'don'ts!" the boy sighed. "For the record, I thought it was good." Kurt smiled at the boy; he jumped and turned at the sound of another's voice. "I'm Kurt. Kurt… Hummel." He didn't know why he used his old last name, but he suddenly had a strong desire to get to know this dapper-looking boy.

"Blaine Anderson. Do I know you from school?" he said, shaking Kurt's hand. He felt a jolt of electricity when their skin touched. It was new, but not entirely uncomfortable. "Um- yeah. I go to Dalton." He lied and he didn't know why. To impress Blaine? To fit in? Whatever the reason, it was out, and he couldn't take it back. "Cool. Did you really think it was good, or are you just saying that? Because I have to perform it tonight, and honestly, I'm a little freaked out." Blaine said, breaking out into a grin. "No! I thought it was really good. You just have to push a little- _don't ever look back, don't ever look back._" Kurt sang it flawlessly and Blaine looked a little taken back.

"Wow- you can sing! You must have a killer range. Bet you could even hit a high F!" Kurt barely understood that sentence, but he understood that he impressed Blaine, which left him a little smug. "Well, I have to go. Um, nice meeting you, Blaine!" Kurt said after a few moments silence. "Wait- I'll see you at my party tonight right? You'll have to dress up, and I know it may seem kind of dorky, but my mom wanted to throw me a (failed) surprise birthday party." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand. "Of-of course!" he replied, surprised at the contact. Blaine's face broke out into the most heartwarming smile. "Awesome!" Kurt had to get into that party.

"Please?" Kurt asked Carole for the millionth time. "No! You have nothing to wear and your chores need to be finished, thanks to you running out on them. You have brought this upon yourself!" she spat at him, causing him to recoil. "But-but…" "NO BUTS! THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!" Kurt's eyes welled with tears as she swept out the door, followed by her devil-spawn sons. Kurt couldn't help the sobs that bubbled from within his chest as he ran to his room, not bothering to close the door. "So UNFAIR!" he screamed at absolutely nothing in particular.

"I know it is. Now stop yo' cryin' befo' you mess up that pretty little porcelain face o' yo's. We gonna get you all glammed up fo' this party so you can impress this Blaine kid." A man wearing a tight, black leather- well, everything- suddenly appeared in Kurt's room, causing him to give a very loud (girly) scream. "Who are you? My fairy god-mother?" Kurt asked sniffling. "Aw HELL-TO-THE-NO! I ain't some bibbity-boppipty-booing freak who goes around turnin' pumpkins into carriages! I am James, yo' Fairy Gay-Mother. There's a huge difference! First off, we gonna get you travelin' in style! Not in some pumpkin driven by mice-turned-horses! Second, we have got to change yo' outfit! Boy, it looks like you stepped out of an orphanage, got mugged, attacked by a pack of hungry wolves, hit by a car, and then walked here! The _long _way."

Many fashion jibes and ridicules later, Kurt was dressed in a white long-sleeved button-down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, tight black skinny jeans, and a silver sequined vest with a touch of glitter, hair slightly tousled. "You look perfect! Yo' car's out front, don't crash it, it has to be returned by midnight! Got it?" James said. Kurt nodded, admiring himself in the mirror. Blaine would love it. "Good. Now go get him, boy!"

As Kurt showed up at the door, he got held up by what looked like FBI agents. "Where's your invitation?" One of the very, very large men asked. "Umm, my-my brothers have it, they've already gone inside…" he trailed off under the glare of the two intimidating men. Blaine came down the staircase visible through the doorway, followed by a large group of girls. "I don't care what my mom told you, I'm not looking for a girlfr- KURT! Hey! Guys, let him in!" Kurt gave a thankful sigh and made his way over to his crush. Did he just call Blaine his crush? He did. Oh my bejeezus.

"Kurt, I must say, you look nice! Ooh, this is a good song! Wanna dance?" Blaine didn't wait for an answer; he just pulled Kurt out on the dance floor. "Oh, happy birthday! What was with the girls earlier?" Kurt said a while later, still dancing. He was having the time of his life. "Apparently, my mom told them I was looking for a girlfriend. I knew she had some secret ulterior motive for this party…" he replied darkly. "And you're not?" Kurt asked. "No, don't you know? I'm- wait of course you wouldn't know would you? I did some research yesterday and we didn't have anyone registered as Hummel at Dalton." Blaine said, raising a single eyebrow.

"Umm, you see- I-I… You're not mad, are you?" Kurt said, prepared for the worst. "Nah, I kind of suspected you didn't go to Dalton when you wore nothing but sweatpants and a hoodie because the prices are like, super high. I'm gay, by the way. Not looking for a girlfriend, mom…" Blaine said, rolling his eyes. Kurt laughed. This night just got better and better. "You know, you would think going to an all boy's school would help you find a boyfriend, but no. I think he's somewhere outside of my normal academy walls." He said, smiling. Was he saying what Kurt thought he was saying?

"I-I-Ummm…." Kurt said, not sure how to reply. "Oh, god, I came on to strong, didn't I? Or you're not gay? Oh, crap, I probably should've asked first… I just naturally assumed. I mean, not that you're overly girly but…" Blaine said, flustered. "No, I'm definitely 100% gay. And, uh, I really like you, Blaine." Kurt said softly. "Oh, okay, good, you scared me for a second. I thought I'd gone and jacked up another perfectly good friendship…" Blaine said, laughing. "At least tell me your real name- so I can find you- later- in case- you know- we want to, like, talk-or-or something… sorry, I'm not really good with words right now." Blaine said.

"Oh, of course! My last name really _is_ Hummel, but I go by Kurt Hud-" but whatever Kurt said next Blaine never heard because it was drowned out by twelve large bongs and a woman- Kurt assumed Blaine's mom- shouting "My boy's finally 18! Now he can get out of my house!" Kurt's eyes widened. "I have to go! Thanks, Blaine. For-for everything!" he said quickly, deliberated for a second, and then swiftly kissed Blaine on the cheek. He ran out of the door, leaving Blaine alone on the dance floor, lightly touching his cheek and with a determined look in his eyes.

Why was he so stupid? He should have paid more attention to the time! James was going to _kill _him! And then he kissed Blaine! On the cheek, but still, same concept… Kurt was driving to his house, and mentally berating himself for being so ignorant. Meanwhile, Blaine was looking up names in the phonebook. "Let's see-we have 2 Hudders, 1 Hudgson, and 3 Hudsons, none listed as Kurt…" he was saying to himself. He just _had _to find that boy! Maybe he just wasn't listed in here. Yes, that's it… he'd just have to go to 3 houses. No big deal. Especially when it was to find a potential soul-mate. God, he was even cheesy in his self-dialogue…

"Kurt. You. Are. In. SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Carole screeched at him as soon as he walked in the door. "To your room NOW! AND DON'T EVEN _THINK _ABOUT SNEAKING OUT!" Kurt ran up to his room, thankful it wasn't worse. Although, if Carole wanted to keep him in here forever (he'd never get to see Blaine again!), the scary thing was- _she could_.

Blaine knocked at the shabby front door. If Kurt really was poor, he could live in a trailer park, right? "Can I help ya?" a man in overalls answered the door. "Um, I'm looking for someone named Kurt Hummel. Or Hudders. Or Hud-" "Nev' herd a him, nev' wanna." The man said, slamming the door in his face. Two to go. Blaine gulped. 20 minutes later, he pulled into the driveway of a house decorated with Christmas things. "Please, please don't let him be crazy…" he said to himself as he rang the (cat-themed) doorbell. An old lady answered the door. "Why hello! I suppose you want your Halloween candy, then?" she said, handing him a couple of buttons. He didn't even bother asking. One more house left.

Kurt heard the doorbell ring from somewhere downstairs. Who cared who it was? Who cared about anything anymore? "Coming!" Carole's voice trilled, followed by a very familiar voice asking if she new a boy by the name of Kurt Hummel. A voice that, frankly, he found very attractive. Blaine was looking for him! How sweet! But how was he supposed to get out of here? Carole was just going to deny him- yep, there she goes "No, sorry, I only have two sons, Azimo and David." He could imagine the look of sheer disappointment on Blaine's face. But he could also see the look of joy when he saw Kurt waiting outside at the door. And when Kurt said he was gay. And when Kurt said that he would be at Blaine's party. And the grin that would spread across his face if Kurt appeared right now.

And it was that that caused Kurt to take a running leap at his door and karate kick it down with all of his strength. "What the?" he heard Blaine exclaim downstairs and his step-mom tried to cover it up. "Umm- we have a cat! Yes, he's always getting into stuff!" But Kurt had already slid down the banister and into view. "Hi mom! I karate kicked my door down, so you might want to fix that. Blaine, this is my evil step-mom, evil step-mom, this is my boyfriend, Blaine." he said airily. The look on Carole's face was priceless as he mentioned the door, and went livid as he said "boyfriend". But the look on Blaine's face as Kurt called him that was the exact one that Kurt had imagined.

**WOOO! That was the longest thing I've ever typed. Ever. And I love to type. Trust me, I've written a couple books. One is called Chosen. It's awesome, but I'm not even halfway done. Anyway, tell me what you thought and give me ideas, please, I need them! **

**P.S. I know that Blaine's a year younger than Kurt, but in this story, he isn't. *_***

**P.P.S. I'm thinking about writing an AU fanfic where Kurt doesn't go back to McKinley. What do ya think? Would ya read it? Would you? Would you? Huh? Anyway, it would be full of insane Warbler madness, provided by our dear Wes and David, plus many other Warblers, I guess. Trent would be there. And the Nicks. And Jeff. I appreciate ideas on that too.**

**PEACE!**


	9. BreakUp

**OMG OMG OMG! Who saw Yes/No? That's a stupid question… who didn't? Please, please, if you want to, PM me so we can fangirl over it cuz I don't have anyone to talk about it with! (Nobody likes Glee in my family but me… they're all weirdos and nutjobs anyway.) This chapter (and the next) is a little angsty and involves the return of (duh Duh DUH) Sebastian Smythe!**

Kurt walked over to Blaine in the hallway, eyes glowing. "I got them, Blaine. I got them all!" he said, bouncing a little. "Really? All of them? How!" Blaine said, turning to face his boyfriend. "It took a lot of looking, but it paid off!" Kurt replied, reaching into his satchel. That weekend, Blaine had spilled boiling hot coffee on his Harry Potter movie collection and had been moping all week. Kurt, being the totally _awesome _boyfriend that he is, hunted down all of the movies to replace the now useless, melted (and original) cases and the ruined disks within. "We should have a movie night where we just watch all of the movies! We could do it this Saturday. My parents are out so it should give us enough time to even watch the bonus material!" Blaine said, grabbing each of the cases as Kurt handed them to him.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and grinned. Blaine was such a Potterhead. "Sure, I'll come by around 12." Kurt said, looking around the hall to see it was deserted. Crap. That meant they were late. But it also meant he could do this. He grabbed Blaine's face and quickly kissed him before running down the hall, Blaine going in the opposite direction, and both smiling.

Kurt showed up at Blaine's house two days later, practically skipping up to the door. The door was locked. If Blaine knew he was coming, why would he lock the door? No matter. He could just use his key… As Kurt opened the door, he heard voices coming from the living room. Familiar voices. One he loved, obviously Blaine's, but there was another that he hated. What was _Sebastian _of all people doing here? He could understand if Blaine wanted to invite Wes or David or another Warbler, but Sebastian?

They were quarrelling about something. _"Good." _Kurt thought. Was he jealous? No, of course not! There was hardly anything to be jealous _of_! "Hey, um, the door was locked." Kurt said, walking in as nonchalantly as possible. "Strange. Must have, uh, _accidentally _locked it behind me." Sebastian smiled at him. Blaine glared at Sebastian. "I thought you might have learned to stay away from _my _boyfriend after my brother, oh yeah,_ punched you in the face_!" Kurt said, voice dangerously sweet, like Delores Umbridge. Oh Gaga, Blaine was turning him into some sort of Harry Potter obsessed crazy-person!

"It's fine Kurt, he was _just leaving_." Blaine almost growled. "Oh really, I thought we were in the middle of a conversation! Speaking of, why won't you accompany me to Scandals? Kurt can come too.." Sebastian said, turning his attention back to Blaine. "Um, if by conversation you mean argument, then yes, we were. As in past tense. The last time I was at Scandals, it didn't turn out so well, and of course Kurt could come, he _is _my boyfriend. That is, if we were going. Which we're not. We are going to have a Harry Potter movie day!" Blaine said, gesturing for Kurt to sit down.

"Again, you have _astounded_ me with your sexy-sounding alternatives." Sebastian said jokingly. "Well, the option is still open if you get bored of your boyfriend's, ah, _sexiness_. For both of you." Sebastian winked at Kurt as he walked out the door. "Was he… flirting with me?" Kurt said, astonished. "Whatever. He probably just decided that I was _way _too good for him and gave up on me. And now he's going after the only other teenage gay he knows. That's close to me, I guess, because there's always Nick and Jeff…" Blaine said, popping in _The Sorcerer's Stone_. "Why don't you want to go to Scandals? You did kind of have fun while we were there last time. It apparently brought out a good side of you, because all you wanted to do was make art and help people." Kurt joked, remembering how drunken Blaine was.

"It also brought out a _very _unattractive side of me." Blaine whispered, thinking about what he almost did to Kurt. He sighed and Kurt wrapped his arms around him. "Well, if I look back, I remember thinking drunk Blaine was very attractive and… sexy." Kurt said, thinking of some of his more… _suggestive_…dance moves. Blaine laughed and Kurt joined in. "Well, at least we can look back on it and laugh."

By the 5th movie, Blaine was drifting off and Kurt was still wide awake. He checked the time to see it was a little after 10. "We can finish the other movies tomorrow, okay?" Kurt whispered, but Blaine was already asleep, head on Kurt's shoulder. He smiled and gently laid Blaine on the couch, covering him with a blanket. Kurt wondered if Sebastian was still at Scandals. He felt like telling him to lay off Blaine and to stop being weird and going after Kurt instead.

As Kurt pulled up in front of Scandals, he had brief doubts. _"I have to talk to Sebastian." _He thought to himself as he walked to the door and flashed his fake ID. He soon found Sebastian (obviously drunk) talking to the server at the bar. "Hey- I know you! Where do I know you from?" he slurred as Kurt strode up to him. "I'm Kurt, remember? You, um, kind of hate me." Kurt replied, sitting down. "Hate you? Who could hate someone as pretty as you?" Sebastian said, touching Kurt's hand. "Oh my Gaga! How many beers have you had, Sebastian?" Kurt said, startled. "Only like two… five… okay, I can't remember! Here, how 'bout I buy you one instead of me so I don't get, like, more drunk? Drunk, drunk, drunk! It's a funny word!"

Sebastian passed over the money and handed the beer to Kurt. "No, I- I don't drink…" he tried to protest, but Sebastian wouldn't hear of it. "C'mon, Kurtie, you've got to live a little. What would your little boyfriend say, Bill, what's-his-face, if he knew you didn't know how to have fun? Besides, if you don't drink, what the hell are you doin' at the bar?" At these words, Kurt felt anger bubble in the pit of his stomach. He would show Sebastian. He did too know how to have fun! He grabbed the beer and chugged it all at once. God, it was terrible! But (just to prove Sebastian wrong) he asked for another.

One downside of not drinking at all is that you have a low tolerance for alcohol. The upside is that you get drunk. _Fast_. And, even though Kurt couldn't form coherent thoughts, he was having an awesome time "God, Sebastian, if I knew being completely ridden of all my common sense could be this fun, I would have tried it- well I would have tried it!" Kurt said, dancing wildly with Sebastian. "Hey, you know what's even funner? _Kissing _someone drunk. It makes it, like, fifty bazillion times better!" he replied, twirling Kurt around and dipping him. "No, no, wait; I have a boy- a boyfriend, right?" Kurt said, backing up. "Aw, he'd never find out. Plus, it'll just be a little, tiny kiss. It wouldn't mean anything… would it?" Sebastian said, moving closer. "No." Kurt said, pushing him back. Sebastian sighed. If he couldn't have Blaine, Kurt would be his. Eventually.

Blaine stirred on the couch, feeling for his boyfriend, but instead finding a piece of paper. _"Went to go chew out Sebastian at Scandals. I promise not to get too drunk, but you know me- always crazy. See you 4 movie day pt. 2 at noon! XXX- Kurt" _Blaine smiled. Kurt drunk- yeah right! The sky would fall in before that boy put the beer goggles on! He rolled off the couch and straightened himself out. He better go fetch Kurt before he did something stupid. Sebastian would probably give him trouble.

As Blaine walked through the door, he registered the many men dressed like women. The next thing he noticed was his boyfriend, and the sky must've been falling because he was _wasted_. And dancing with Sebastian. He smirked- that is, until the world imploded. Well, it should've, because there was his boyfriend- the person he loved most in the world, and was totally (he thought) in love with him too- being kissed smack on the lips by the guy who was on the top of Blaine's hate list. He ran over to the pair, wrenching them apart. "What- what- I- Kurt-" Blaine said, unable to form words strong enough to voice his thoughts. Kurt looked puzzled for a moment, looking back and forth between Sebastian and Blaine, until a shocked expression flitted across his face.

"B-Blaine?" he whispered. Blaine could feel the corners of his eyes burning, but he wasn't about to cry. No, far from it. "Sebastian." He said voice low and dangerous. "What. The. HELL?" He screamed the last word at him, gaining the attention of many people in the bar. Everything went quiet, and someone whispered "Lover's quarrel". "Nooo," Blaine said. "This can't be a lover's quarrel, because there isn't any love here. Unless you count between you and dear Sebastian here." He said this part mainly to Kurt, who was opening and closing his mouth. "Blaine, I-" Kurt began, but Blaine cut him off. "No. Don't even. It's over." The grief was well hidden behind his mask. He was always good at hiding his emotions.

Kurt watched as Blaine stalked out the door. He stood staring for an immeasurable amount of time, until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Don't _TOUCH ME_!" Kurt screeched at Sebastian, voice ripping through a couple of octaves. "Don't you ever touch me again!" He had seemingly regained his voice, for he didn't say anything while Blaine was accusing him of cheating. Why didn't he? Why? Why did he kiss Sebastian? Then it hit him. _"It's over." _"It's over." Kurt repeated, and his eyes filled with tears as he went the opposite direction that Blaine went, out the door, and didn't look back.

That night, two teenagers cried their hearts out for lost love and the fact that their relationship with the other had ended. Both hearts were broken, but one was convinced he could win the other back. Kurt Hummel was going to prove to Blaine Anderson that they were supposed to be together. If he could.

**I know, depressing, right? Review if you want them back together! I'm just reacting to my lovely reviews (which I absolutely love, by the way), so don't blame me, blame REVIEWS! (Which you should do- just so you know) I'm also trying to make my chapters longer, **_**just like you asked**_**! I LISTEN TO YOU CARZY PEOPLE!**


	10. Coffee Order

**Hey hey! Tell me if I'm kinda annoying you with my ANs. (Cause I kinda enjoy talking to you guys… it's almost like having friends.)**

_Kurt's POV_

Kurt ignored his father calling him. He ignored his brother banging on his door, demanding to be let in. In fact, he ignored everything that didn't have to do with his thoughts, which were currently revolving around one thing- _Blaine_. He buried his tear-stained face deeper into his pillow, hoping to smother his feelings and maybe drift off into a peaceful sleep. He would probably just have more nightmares involving a drunk Sebastian and an angry Blaine… It had been only three days since their break-up, and Kurt hadn't come out of his room since.

He was hungry and tired (he was afraid to sleep because of the nightmares) but he barely noticed. Kurt barely felt anything anymore. He felt like nothing was worth the energy to do anything. Finn just kept yelling at the door. It was beginning to give Kurt a headache. What would be the harm of letting him in? Kurt could just nod and pretend to listen while his father lectured him on how Blaine was all wrong for him. Kurt choked back a sob. _"It's over." _That just kept replaying over and over in his mind as he finally rolled off of his bed and trudged to the door.

"Finally! God, Kurt, are you okay?" Finn said, barging into his room. Kurt just nodded as his dad ran into the room. "Kurt- what happened? Did he hurt you?" Kurt, face expressionless, shook his head. He wasn't allowed to feel anymore. "Then what happened? Why did you lock yourself in here for three days? Your mom and I have been worried sick about you! Do you know how many times Mercedes came over here?" Kurt just stood there, staring into space. They just stared at him, so he decided to speak. His voice was flat and toneless. "Nothing happened dad, we just-"

But his voice cracked and he felt the tears running free from the corners of his eyes. Finn was there in a second, wrapping his arms around him. Kurt sobbed into his brother's shoulder as his dad just watched, uncertain of what to do. "I'm getting my shotgun." He said finally, turning to leave. "No dad, it wasn't his fault! It was mine, I-I…" but Kurt could no longer continue. All of the emotions he had held back were resurfacing, not to mention how hungry he was. Greif, guilt, sorrow, anger, they were all there. It felt like a huge, gaping hole had been punched through his chest, and he suddenly couldn't breathe. Where had he heard that before? The last thing he remembered was Finn's worried expression, and then everything went black.

_Blaine's POV_

How could he have been so stupid? Maybe his dad was right, maybe he shouldn't be gay. He got enough compliments from girls to at least _act _straight. Blaine continued to pace his room, holding back tears. Why did he have to cry? Apparently Kurt had never truly loved him, so why did his heart feel so broken? "Because you still love him." He said aloud to himself. _"No, that's stupid! Why would you love someone who doesn't love you?" _he thought, sitting on his bed. Where he and Kurt had made love. No, it wasn't love, it was just sex. Is that what Kurt wanted all along?

"I should really stop thinking about him. And talking to myself." Blaine said. He could always ask Sebastian. Or punch him in the face for taking the only thing in life, besides music, that brought him true happiness. Yes, punching sounded nice. What if he and Kurt could still be friends? Impossible. They had been through so much together. Well, maybe… that would give him an excuse to talk to him every day, maybe "accidentally" brush hands together… NO! If they were going to be friends, Blaine had to stop thinking of him as a boyfriend. He sighed and reached for his phone, quickly texting five simple words that would hopefully bring him one step closer to winning back his boyfriend.

Er, friend. Yes, friend.

_Kurt's POV_

Kurt woke up to his phone buzzing. His head hurt like crazy. As he reached for his phone, he tried to think back to what happened. Oh. He fainted and hit his head on the floor. "Blaine?" he whispered as he read the text. **"Can I talk to you?" **Kurt glared at the screen as if it were really his ex. Ex… so depressing. This could be a chance to get him back, though! But what if Blaine wanted to see him just so he could tell him how he never loved him and how he was so happy they broke up… no, Blaine wouldn't do that. He is polite and dapper, and funny, and caring, and handsome... _"Okay, crossing the line." _Kurt thought as he sent his reply. **"Sure, I'll C U the LB 12:00 4 lunch?" **"Just friends, just friends, just friends…" he repeated over and over as he got dressed.

As Kurt walked out the front door, Finn came up behind him. "Where you going, little bro?" "Finn, as I've said before, I am older than you. Height doesn't automatically make you the 'big brother'. I'm going to… see Mercedes. Didn't Dad say she's been worried about me?" Kurt half turned to face him, but kept walking. "Um, you kind of just had an emotional breakdown. Is it safe for you to leave the house?" Kurt just rolled his eyes at his brother's concern as his phone buzzed. **"Great. See you there." **Kurt's stomach did little flips. Great, this was just like their first date all over again! "Uh, sorry Finn, got to go! If dad asks, I'm at 'Cedes' house!"

Kurt practically ran to his car. "Not a date, not a date, not a date." He muttered to himself as he drove. This was going to be a long date. Day! Not date, day…

_Blaine's POV_

Blaine waited nervously outside of the coffee shop. "Why am I doing this?" he whispered to himself as Kurt's Navigator perfectly parallel-parked. God, everything about him was perfect. _"Friend, friend, friend_..._" _Blaine reminded himself as Kurt got out and flashed him a brief, small smile. "…you wanted to talk?" Kurt said after a little while. "Um, yeah, can we go inside?" Blaine said as Kurt nodded and went first. They sat at a table after Kurt ordered his usual and also, Blaine's medium drip. _"Oh God, he still remembers my coffee order!" _he thought as he sipped at the warm drink. "Well, this is awkward." Kurt said, laughing. "Isn't it always?" Blaine replied, smiling.

"You're the one who forced me here, so… what do you want?"

"I forced you here? Aw, I thought you came on your own free will. I'm hurt."

"I'm kidding!"

"Do I really need an excuse to talk to you?"

"You do now, I guess…"

"Well, I was actually wondering i-if we, um, c-could still be, like, friends?"

"It seems like we're going in reverse. Time warp!"

"Kurt, you're changing the subject."

"You know me so well. Yes, I think we could still be friends. Remember, I promised to never say goodbye to you."

Blaine smiled, and Kurt smiled back. "God, it seems like forever ago since we were Warblers. Well, since you were anyway." Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes and just kept smiling. "You know, sometimes I still sing a-capella in my room." Blaine laughed and Kurt joined in. When Blaine met Kurt's eyes, however, the laughter died and Kurt averted his eyes. "It's always going to be there, isn't it? That awkwardness." Kurt whispered. "Yes. Yes, I think so. But tell me one thing. Why did you do it? Date me? When you could've had any guy. What was it about me?" Blaine questioned.

"Have any guy? Yeah, right! I guess you were just the first guy I could actually get. I mean, Finn and Puck threw me in dumpsters, Mike likes Tina, Sam, Wes, David… no gay guys. Plus when you sing, I mean when you sang Teenage Dream, it was just like, 'Wow, I have to get to know that guy!'. It was kind of like love at first sound." Kurt blushed and looked at the table. Blaine knitted his eyebrows together. "But… then why did you go to Sebastian?"

"Oh, I honestly don't remember much of that night!" Kurt laughed. "I actually got drunk! Can you believe it? Anyway, Sebastian said something about me being no fun, so I had a couple beers, just to prove him wrong. Then he offered to kiss me. I remember saying no and walking off, but then you were there and yelling at me because Sebastian attacked my face…" Kurt replied, trailing off. "So… you didn't kiss Sebastian on purpose?" Blaine asked quietly. "Um, guess not. I don't know if you can kiss someone on accident. I mean, I remember telling him no. He probably gave me another beer and somehow got me to kiss him." Kurt scrunched his eyes up, trying to remember.

"Come with me." Blaine suddenly said. They had to get somewhere away from prying eyes. "What- Blaine!" Kurt tried to protest, but Blaine grabbed his hand anyway, towing him outside and down an alleyway. "Blaine, are you okay? Are you going to mug me? My dad gave me mace. I'm not kidding." Kurt said, stepping back. "No, I'm not going to mug you. I-I-" he tried to say. Kurt reached for his bag, but Blaine grabbed his hand again. Why would Burt give Kurt mace? He was going to have to do this. "Kurt, I- I'm so, so sorry. Words cannot describe how sorry I am. I overreacted. I was jealous and mean and I wish we never ever broke up!" he said in a breathless rush.

Kurt just stared at him. "Well?" Blaine said nervously. Then he could see tears welling up in Kurt's eyes. "Oh crap, what did I say? I'm so-!" but Kurt had lunged at him, securing Blaine in a death-grip. He felt Kurt's frame shaking and, instinctively put his arms around him. "Blaine! I don't know what happened or why I did what I did but…" Kurt said, but was overcome with sobs that wracked his whole body. Blaine just held him until the crying stopped. "Okay, breaking up officially sucks." he said, pulling back to look at Kurt's face. "God, Kurt, you look terrible." "Thanks. If it sucks so much, let's never do it again." Kurt replied, sniffling. "Does that mean we're back together?"

In response, Kurt just softly pressed his lips to Blaine. "Does that answer your question?" he said after breaking the kiss. "Um, I wasn't done kissing you!" Blaine said. Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine again. "Better. Now I'm going to go, in my politest words, kick Sebastian's ass." Blaine said, stalking out of the alley. Kurt followed behind, grabbing Blaine's hand. "No way are you wasting any more time on Sebastian! Besides, we have three whole days to make up. In fact, as I recall, we still have a couple Harry Potter movies to watch." Kurt said. Blaine smiled. "I believe we do."

**Happy endings! Yay! Also, if anyone can recognize my Harry Potter quote **_**anywhere **_**on the page and tell me their name, I will let them have a cameo on my next chapter!**

**Edit: If you're stumpted on the quote, check my review board-thingie. I leave hints! In fact, I think I'll make this a regular thing, now that I know people actually try... so REVIEW! **


	11. Chatroom AKA FillerChapter

**Okay, no one has gotten my super-hard quote yet, so this is kind of just a chapter to keep my lovely reviewers happy… you know who you are! Thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers. This is one of those "chat-room" fanfics! Enjoy!**

**Mr. Schue- **Okay, so I've set up this chatroom to help us establish our setlist and basically just stay connected outside of school. Remember, I'll be monitoring, so keep your messages and usernames clean, please. That means you, Puck.

**SexyMohawk- **damn

**Mr. Schue- **Puck!

**SexyMohawk- **sorry mr. schue

**BlaineWarbler- **Just because we're online doesn't mean that grammar rules don't apply.

**#1Fashionista- **Um, it kinda does, Blaine.

**BlaineWarbler- **Then how come you're still using them? d:

**#1Fashionitsta- **…no i'm not!

**BlaineWarbler- **^cutest boyfriend ever^

**BerryOnTop- **This is the New Directions chatroom, not the "Klaine is the cutest couple ever" chatroom! Now let's get down to business!

**ChocolateDivaThunder- **may I ask who put you in charge "BerryOnTop"?

**StarQuaterback- **does it count if I do?

**Fondue42- **can I be in charge?Is there a vote? Will you vote 4 me? I'm already prez!

**LebaneseHispanic- **I'd vote 4 you, Brit

**Wheels- **Santana, whats with the username?

**CantSing- **"Lebanese"?

**CanSing- **yeah santana,whats that mean?

**#1Fashionista- **Isn't it obvious? Doesn't everyone know?

**BlaineWarbler**- Oh, they know. Brit only told us about the "Lebanese" part, though *sings "Born This Way"*

**LebaneseHispanic- **tell them and die, gay boys! I know where you live. I willses find you!

**#1Fashionista- **, I'm scared.

**BlaineWarbler- **Don't be. You can always come to my house. I doubt she knows where I live!

**LebaneseHispanic- **wanna bet?

**BlaineWarbler- **Now I'm scared. Kurt, run!

**GotMyShotgun- **were you implying something back there, Blaine?

**StarQuaterback/#1Fashionista- **DAD! GET OUT OF OUR CHATROOM!

**BlaineWarbler-** No sir! Just trying to protect Kurt from death-by-angry-Santana. How did you get on here anyway?

**GotMyShotgun- **some guy named Wes gave the password to me. And Blaine, I'll be watching. And watching, and watching, and watching, and waiting, and watching, and waiting… *evil glares*

**GavelMan- **Oh yeah! We get to annoy Blaine and Kurt (call it revenge for leaving us) and spy on our competition!

**3- **Why'd you say that, Wes!

**6- **So much for being undercover…

**David- **Like your username, Blaine!

**BlaineWarbler- **How did you guys even get the password? This is for New Directions only! And thank you, David, it was Kurt's idea.

**GavelMan- **I like your username too, Kurt. And we found the password at your house, Blaine. In a notebook. Full of things.

**David- **Interesting things. Many interesting things.

**BlaineWarbler- **NOOOOOO! DON'T SAY WHAT'S IN IT!

**3- **Like Kurt's favorite color. His favorite food. His favorite store and outfits at said store. His favorite song, his favorite flower, his dreams…

**6- **And some very… _explicit_…drawings. I'm scarred. Scarred, Blaine.

**BlaineWarbler- ***goes to die in a hole of embarrassment*

**#1Fashionista- ***rolls on the floor laughing until tears of mirth run out of the corners of my beautiful glasz eyes*

**GotMyShotgun- **… we need to talk…

**BerryOnTop- **Um, I thinks that's enough chatroom today, *wipes away tears of laughter* See you all at school tomorrow?

**Fondue42- **Yep!

**LebaneseHispanic- **Do I have a choice?

**Wheels- **Count on it.

**CanSing/CantSing- **See you!

**BlaineWarbler- **No. I'm dead of embarrassment.

**#1Fashionista- **Then how are you typing, you dork? (:3 Parting is such sweet sorrow… so I'll see you guys tomorrow!

**StarQuaterback- **Love you!

**ChocolateDivaThunder- **Bye-bye!

**GavelMan- ***waves goodbye in behalf of all the Warblers in the vicinity*

**BlaineWarbler- **And don't think I'm done with you, Wesley. In the words of Santana, I wilses find you!

**SexyMohawk- **nope i'm gonna fake being sick

**Mr. Schue- **Puck.

**SexyMohawk- **damn

**Sooo… any thoughts? I'll take username ideas from you crazies. Still need one for Sue, Thad, Emma, Figgins, Terri, Sam, Quinn, etc. Oh, and I'll change existing ones too, in case you can think of better ones than mine! REVIEW!**


	12. I Hope Someone Gets My Quote Soon

**Back by popular demand- THE CHATROOM! Will involve sort-of sexy/embarrased!Kurt and more embarrassed!Blaine and a lot of awkwardness!**

**_Welcome to "_The New Direction Chatroom" _Current number of people logged on- 1._**

**BlaineWarbler- **Hello? It says that only one person's logged on right now… where is everyone?

**#1Fashionista- **That would be me. ;). How are you?

**BlaineWarbler- **Fine. Thanks for asking. 3

**#1Fashionista- **You and your cyber-hearts. XXX And I agree… where is everyone? You would think they would be swarming this chatroom when no one's monitoring it…

**BlaineWarbler- **You and your cyber-kisses. :D I wish they would disappear like this in real that I don't like the New Directions. They _are _like family. But we haven't had real alone time since… well, you know.

**#1Fashionista- **I do know. ;) Speaking of, when can I have a look at that journal of yours?

**BlaineWarbler- **Never. Never in a million years. Ever.

**#1Fashionista- **Well that's too bad… because while you were… otherwise occupied…. I kind of searched your room. And found the journal. And looked at the journal. In detail.

**BlaineWarbler- **Not possible. NOT POSSIBLE! I hid it in one of the most hidden-secretest part of my room that I could find!

**#1Fashionista- **Hon, I'm your boyfriend. I know _everything_.

**BlaineWarbler- **Prove it.

**#1Fashionista- **You asked for it. *clears throat* "Kurt. Kurt has the most beautiful eyes. I Googled it and found out that it was called glasz. Glasz. Doesn't that sound pretty? I can't believe he's mine! I wonder if he wonders what exact color my eyes are… I hope he does! Ever since he sang Blackbird last week I just can't take my eyes off of him. Sometimes he catches my gaze and we both smile and blush. He's a really good kisser. The way his tongue feels against mine…"

**BlaineWarbler- **Did you get farther than that?

**#1Fashionista- **Very. After endless pages of you describing and complimenting me in excruciating detail, there are very private (and I must say, accurate) drawings of me. With interesting captions. I presume you couldn't get me off of your mind? ;)

**BlaineWarbler- **Where is Kurt? Where is my sweet baby penguin? Oh, god, I'm so embarrassed!

**#1Fashionista- **Bwahaha! You'll never know. And don't be embarrassed. In fact those pictures… well, they turn me on.

**BlaineWarbler- **Really? I'm not sure how to reply to that…

**#1Fashionista- **Maybe sometime we could look at them… together? *winks suggestively*

**BlaineWarbler- **Kurt! What if somebody logged on right now?

**GotMyShotgun- **Yes. What if, Kurt? And we seriously need to talk, Blaine…

**Mr. Schue- **Kurt, you sound like Puck! Maybe you should stop hanging out with him…

**I _Love_Tracksuits- **Wow, Porcelain, didn't know you had it in you. We could use your sexy on the Cheerios. Some of the girls on the team are still virgins. In high school. How pitiful is that?

**Mr. Schue- **Sue, it's perfectly fine to be a virgin in high school. I was.

**I_Love_Tracksuits- **I wonder why?

**GotMyShotgun- **Even though I question Sue's morals as much as the next guy, that's beside the point. My boy was online practically sexting Blaine!

**BerryOnTop- **Oh my god, I just logged on. What is going on?

**BerryOnTop- **Never mind… I scrolled up…

**SexyMohawk- **woah kurt you do sound like a sex crazed animal. like me.

**IFeelPretty- **Oh, wow, you two realize that you will probably never live this down?

**BerryOnTop- **Probably, Quinn? They will never, _never _live this down. Like, ever.

**BlaineWarbler- **What? At the beginning, it said that no one was logged on!

**Mr. Schue- **It only registers logged on students. Teachers, and Burt, don't count as logged on because we're sort of like administrators. So we've kind of been logged on this whole time.

**TroutyMouth- **… im speechless.

**Wheels- **aw what the hell?

**CanSing/CantSing- **awkward…

**ChocolateDivaThunder- **Hell. To. The. No.

**Fondue42- **is it weird that im kinda turned on? Dolphins rule.

**LebaneseHispanic- **WANKY

**StarQuaterback- **are u in your room kurt? Cuz im on my way there.

_**BlaineWarbler and #1Fashionista have logged off.**_

_**StarQuaterback has logged off.**_

**Mr. Schue- **So, um… any ideas for our set list?

**BerryOnTop- **Mr. Schuster, with all due respect, I don't think any of us can concentrate right now. Plus I've got to make it to Finn's house before he kills his brother…

_**BerryOnTop has logged off.**_

**TroutyMouth- **i totally agree.

_**TroutyMouth has logged off.**_

_**ChocolateDivaThunder has logged off.**_

_**CanSing, CantSing, LebaneseHispanic, Fondue42, IFeelPretty, and SexyMohawk have logged off.**_

**Mr. Schue- **Well, okay then… Admins., I think we should also log off. See you at school, Artie.

**Wheels- **but mr schue! i have a gr8 idea for regionals! what about michael jackson?

_**Sorry. No one is logged on at this time. Please try again later!**_

**So, what'd you think? Here's one final hint about the quote- It's by Luna! Review if you liked my "Michael" reference!**


	13. Can You Hear What I Hear?

**OMG I'm soooooo sorry! You guys probably hate meeee… T.T So here's a funny little drabble to make up for it. I'm working on the one where Blaine mauls Sebastian for a) attempting to steal his boyfriend (in my world) and b) rock-salting him in the face (canon-style) and one involving more embarrassed!Kurt and cockblocking!Finn… so enjoy! Just so you know, some are canon, and others, not. Like in this one, Finn has proposed to Rachel, but Blaine has no eye-patch. (It's my fanfic and I'll do what I want to, do what I want to, do what I want to…) **

Finn stared at his paper. _"What the hell does the square root of x divided by the sum of the integers on the right side of the equation even mean?" _he thought to himself. He debated looking over at Rachel, as she was scribbling furiously, but decided against it. He wasn't going to stoop to cheating off his fiancée. But he wouldn't be against asking for help. Finn tapped her on the shoulder. "Rach. Rach! Can you, uh, help me with my homework?" She rolled her eyes, but complied. "Let's see… you have to…" She then went on into a lengthy explanation on how to find the answer.

"Get it now, Finn? Finn?" Rachel said, handing back his paper. "Hmm? What? Oh, yeah, sure." He replied, glancing at Rachel's scrawling handwriting and trying to decipher it. He was about to just cave in and ask her for help again, but she was concentrating fully on her work, head bopping to a silent tune. Well… he could always ask Kurt. But they had agreed to leave each other alone while doing homework with the other's boyfriend/girlfriend. _"But is it worth an F in Calculus?" _Finn thought to himself. Finally he got up off the couch and stretched, heading to Kurt's room.

When he reached the door, he wasn't paying much attention, so he didn't know it was closed. That's why he face-planted it. _"Closed? But rules are door stays open. Unless Blaine left?" _Finn was just about to open the door when he heard movement on the other side. And sounds. He could feel the blush spread from the tips of his ears all the way down his face. He ran back to the living room, startling Rachel by grabbing her arm. "Rachel! You'll never believe- I- Kurt!" Confusion was etched all over her face, but she allowed herself to be dragged to Kurt's room.

"Finn, what is going on? You know we're not supposed to bother…" she started, but then saw that the door, normally wide open, was shut tight. "Finn, what-?" but Finn cut her off. "Just… listen." They then grew silent and pressed their ears to the door. There was definite movement, and of two people, on the other side. "So? What's the big deal? I-." but once again she was cut of but this time, by a barely audible sigh. "_Kuuuuuuurrrtt_." Rachel's eyes widened in shock and she covered her mouth to keep from squealing. Her best friend was getting it on while she was in the house!

Finn peeked at his fiancée. She stared at him in return and they subconsciously leaned closer to hear better. "Mmmm. Kurt." This time it was louder and definitely recognizable as Blaine. "You like that?" They heard Kurt's light voice through the door. "Yes- god, Kurt, you're so good with your hands…" they heard Blaine reply. _"Hand-job?" _Rachel mouthed at Finn. He just shrugged and scooted even closer to the door. "Don't stop…" Blaine's voice broke the silence once again. "Only on one condition- you have to do me next. Promise?" They could hear shifting on Kurt's bed. Rachel's eyebrows shot up even higher than Finn thought possible, and they both backed away from the door and back into the living room.

"!" Rachel said to Finn in a rush. They stared at each other for a minute longer, then burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face!" Finn choked out, doubled over with laughter. "Y-yours t-too!" Rachel giggled. "What's so funny?" The laughter immediately died. "C'mon, you can tell us!" Blaine said, coming up behind Kurt. Then he noticed the blush coloring both of their faces. "Guys- what's wrong?" They just stayed silent. Kurt shrugged and sat in between his brother and his best friend.

"So- finish that Calculus? I did, but then I had to help Blaine with his homework. I mean, junior work is easy compared to what seniors do, and compared to what we used to do at Dalton… guys?" Finn was staring off into space and Rachel was staring at her hands in her lap. "Umm, you look like guilty children." Blaine said, leaning against the edge of the couch. Finally Rachel broke. "God, guys, we're so sorry, but we-we heard you… g-getting it o-on in Kurt's room w-with th-the door closed!" she said in a rush, earning confused looks from the boys.

"Rachel, I know a lot of crazy crap comes out of your mouth most of the time, but that statement made no sense. After we finished our homework, we decided to kind of de-stress ourselves-" "By giving each other hand-jobs!" Finn interjected, but Kurt smacked him on the head. "God, I swear some of you think we're going at it like rabbits! And I totally understand why, I mean, with somebody as hot as Blaine for a boyfriend… anyway, we gave each other massages. We were so tense and I have so much lotion… well, I figured it might as well be used for a good cause."

Finn and Rachel stared open-mouthed up at the two. "So- you didn't- you weren't… giving hand-jobs?" Finn questioned. "Nope." Kurt replied. "Well- never say never!" Blaine said, wriggling his eyebrows. Kurt swatted his boyfriend on the arm lovingly and giggled. "Okay- did _not _need that mental image, dude." Finn said, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, you know, I love you guys, but- ewww!" Rachel said, scrunching up het nose. "Wait- did you say you finished your Calculus?" Finn said, looking at his step-brother. "Yes… why?" Cheating off of his fiancée, no. His brother however…

**Yes! Veronica is BACK, suckers! The quote, in my AN, was a Luna quote from when she tells Harry that DA meetings were "almost like having friends." :D I'm such a nerd. And I recently watched AVPM for the first time. Totally. Awesome. I can't stop singing! Sooo, please review, because reviews are my genie's favorite snack. No, he still refuses to give me or you wishes… he's not a very good genie…. **


	14. An Eye For An Eye

**AN- Hey! I will vigorously try to update weekly, if not bi-weekly! SOOOO I watched AVPS recently and… what can I say? There are no words to describe the awesome that is Starkid. Currently, I am listening to "Those Voices" over and over and over and over and over and over…**

Blaine stalked through the halls of Dalton, following the familiar sounds of a capella. Finally he came upon the commons, where the Warblers were doing a rendition "Billie Jean", probably putting together a set list for Regionals. "No, no, no, we sound terrible! Again, this time, _try_!" Blaine almost growled when he heard his voice. "But Sebastian, we've been at it for hours! Can we _please _take a break?" There were many sounds of consent at Nick's question. Then they saw Blaine, wearing his eye-patch, standing directly behind their "leader".

"What are you all gawking at- Blaine!" Sebastian said as he turned to face the seething teenager. "You look… nice." he commented. "I have a freakin' eye-patch! I have to have surgery! You know how much hospitals freak Kurt out? I missed Michael week, spending time with my boyfriend, and a sexy Spanish teacher, all thanks to your stupid rock salt slushie!" Blaine yelled at Sebastian. "Woah, first of all, who cares what Super Gay Face is afraid of? I don't. Second, that slushie was meant for your _sweet _boyfriend, not you!" he replied, snarky tone easily identifiable.

This only made Blaine angrier. The thought of seeing Kurt in the place of him, writhing on the floor with agony… Blaine shuddered. He saw red. His brain went into overdrive. He did the only sensible thing. He punched Sebastian in the face. "Woah, déjà vu…" Blaine muttered as Sebastian crumpled on the floor, holding his bleeding nose. " 'at da hell? 'y ''ould you buch me?" he cried out as the other Warblers gathered around him, smiling. "Way to go, Blaine." Kurt said as he suddenly materialized out of the shadows.

"Kurt! What- how… huh?" Blaine stuttered as his boyfriend wrapped him in a hug, placing kisses on his neck and earlobe. Blaine tried to focus as Kurt continued kissing his skin- he needed to figure out how he got here, why he was here, even- but that was proving difficult as Kurt's hands were slowly moving lower….

Blaine gasped as he shot up in bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat. That was the fifth time he'd had the "Punching Sebastian" dream, but the Kurt part was new. He breathed deeply as he assessed where he was. In his room, still in bed, and Kurt silently sleeping in the chair beside his bed. Thank god. Sometimes he would thrash around and eventually fall on the floor, which would've definitely woken Kurt. Which would have raised some awkward questions, seeing as he was half hard under the covers. Maybe it was because his boyfriend was close and his subconscious had picked up on his presence… no. He shrugged and rolled back over, drifting off into a peaceful, Blaine-y slumber.

As Blaine's breathing got slower and deeper, Kurt cracked one of his eyes open. Thank Gaga that he was such a good actor (or that Blaine was that gullible, although he hoped it was the former). His face broke into a smile at the effect that he had on his boyfriend. Kurt carefully rose out of the chair and crept back over to Blaine's bed, leaning over his sleeping form. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. Blaine just looked so adorable when he was sleeping. That is precisely why Kurt continued gently kissing the exposed side of his face and ear, as he was before Blaine woke up.

**MAMA UMBRIDGE! Chapter 14 IS DONE! Wow, I had no idea it was going to go there. But, I like it, so I think I'll keep it that way. Hehe, Kurt's getting, as Blaine would put it, adventurous. :'D I amuse me! So, I could use prompts, cause honestly, I love writing these. A lot. Maybe too much for my own good. Anyway, I think I'm going to go from Harry Potter quotes to AVPM/AVPS quotes (because it's just so much better) and no, MAMA UMBRIDE doesn't count. None in this chappie, so stay tuned for your chance to cameo! VERONICA OUT BITCHES! (that doesn't count either) **


	15. Distracted

**Edit (2/29/12) Important AN at the bottom. Enjoy the story!**

**AHHH! I have 4 pages of reviews! TROLOLOLOLOLOL! I was going back over my review page for some ideas and encouragement and realized I had 4 pages to go through. Thank you guys so much! Okay, I'm going for a little Klaine sexy in this, so you have to tell me if it's terrible. Cuz honestly, I don't think that this chapter will be that good… this is a couple days after Valentines, so no eye-patch (even though we know it makes Darren look like a sexy pirate)**

**Oh, and I don't own Glee. I keep forgetting to put that. *Sings Darren's "Don't Wanna Be Sued"***

Kurt and Blaine were sitting together in Kurt's room, on the bed, studying for tests. Kurt was currently flipping through his biology textbook, silently taking notes, while Blaine was trying to memorize a paper printed from online about World War II. Kurt was humming "Teenage Dream", and needless to say, Blaine was distracted. The way Kurt was chewing on the end of his pencil, the way his wrists flicked when he turned a page… God, how could anyone be so sexy without trying?

Blaine cursed himself for ever calling his boyfriend a baby penguin. He tried to focus on the text, but Kurt went from humming to singing softly under his breath. And he had to be on that part… _"Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be a teenage dream tonight…" _Of course he was wearing his really, _really _tight skinny jeans. Finally Blaine could stand it no longer. He let out a growl as he rolled over so that he was hovering over Kurt. "Blaine- what?" Kurt said as soon as he recovered from the shock.

"Why do you have to be so damn sexy _all the time_?" Blaine said as he attacked Kurt's neck. "W-what are you t-talking about?" he asked breathily. "God, and you don't even try…" Blaine replied, moving up to Kurt's mouth. He was confused, but didn't fight it. It wasn't every day that Blaine just… jumped him. Blaine's hands moved down to play with the hem of Kurt's shirt, lightly brushing over the exposed skin. Kurt shivered, and Blaine smiled into Kurt's lips. Kurt tangled his hands into Blaine's hair, deepening the kiss and making Blaine moan.

When they pulled away for air, they were both breathing heavily. "We should… probably cool down." Kurt said, closing his eyes. Blaine just stared at his boyfriend. Kurt was his. All his. No one else would ever get to see Kurt like this, red-faced and breathing hard. "Mine. You're mine." Blaine said as he leaned down to kiss Kurt. Hard. Kurt moaned and kissed Blaine back. He didn't know why, but Blaine being all possessive really turned him on.

As things got even more heated (if that was possible), Kurt tied to hang on to his common sense, but that was kind of hard when your hot boyfriend was sucking hickeys on you chest. "Blaine- parents- _Finn_!" he gasped as Blaine sucked particularly hard. "We haven't been able to be like this for three weeks and you want me to stop?" Blaine questioned, quirking a single triangle-shaped eyebrow.

"It's- it's not so much as to what I want- if it was, I would gladly let you continue- more like what we need. I do not want your head blown off with a shotgun." Kurt replied. "Ah- well, I don't care." And he carried on with his marking. "S-seriously Blaine!" Kurt whined, but his actions betrayed him. He wound his fingers back into Blaine's hair, encouraging him. That is, until Finn came trumping down the stairs. "Hey bro, I don't get this prob- HOLY MOTHER OF GRILLED CHEESUS!"

Blaine's head jerked away from Kurt's shirtless body and Kurt gave a very girly scream. "FINN! WHAT THE HELL? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kurt yelled, grabbing his shirt. "Ah- oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Finn stammered as Blaine attempted to straighten his hair. He ran back up the stairs, blushing furiously. Kurt sat next to Blaine on the bed, giving him a bitch-glare. Blaine didn't notice and stared darkly at the spot that Finn was preiviously occupying. "Freaking cock-blocking Finn…" He sighed and grabbed his paper. "World War II…"

**Yay! Heehee, Finn is evil (in Blaine's eyes)**

**Edit (2/29/12) This was written about two weeks ago, but my internet has been down!( -.- bitch-glare) I couldn't update or read stories or-or anything! So, I really have to tell you... this will proabably be my last chapter. I, sadly, have no more ideas so unless some of you step up and flipping prompt me, this will be the last time we talk. Well, ya know. Screen to screen, or whatever. So with all seriousness, I, dear readers, implore you to review and prompt. Please.**

***le sigh***


	16. It's Been So Long, But I'm Coming Back!

**Yeah. Hi. Sorry for just leaving you hanging, but I really didn't have any more ideas and you weren't giving any, so I just gave up. If y'all want some creepy Klaine, then check out my story _Dares and Demons_. If not, well, enjoy another chatroom chapter. **

**_Welcome to "_The New Direction Chatroom" _Current number of people logged on- 3._**

**BlaineWarbler- **Hey. Once again, I am the first person to speak into the sound of digital silence.

**#1Fashionista- **Don't be so dramatic. You sound like Rachel. ;)

**BerryOnTop- **Did you mean that comment to be flattering or hurtful? Because there can only be one such as I? Or do you mean that my dramatic vocabulary and articulation is annoying?

**StarQuaterback- **I don't think it's annoying.

**BlaineWarbler- **Whipped, Hudson.

**StarQuaterback- **Speak for yourself! Kurt's got you on a string.

**#1Fashionista- **Kurt Hummel likes this. At least, I would, if it were Facebook.

**TroutyMouth- **Kinda true, Blaine.

**Fondue42- **Wait, this isn't Facebook?

**LebaneseHispanic- **Woah Sam, judge much? You follow Mercedes around like a lost puppy. And no, Britts, this isn't FB. It's a chatroom. For Glee Club.

**Fondue42- **Oh, right. Thanks Tanny!

**#1Fashionista- **Tanny? Britts? Do I sense pet names?

**BlaineWarbler- **I'm so proud!

**#1Fashionista- **:D

**BlaineWarbler- **:D

**#1Fashionista- **:D

**BlaineWarbler- **:D

**#1Fashionista- **:D

**BlaineWarbler- **:D

**LebaneseHispanic- **ENOUGH WITH THE HAPPY FACES! And don't judge us, Hummel. I'm not the one who gave Brittany a pet name mere days into the relationship.

**BlaineWarbler- **Excuse me?

**#1Fashionista- **We agreed TO NEVER TALK ABOUT THIS IN FRONT OF BLAINE!

**LebaneseHispanic- **I'm not in front of him. I'm at Brittany's house. LOLz.

**#1Fashionista- **Damn loopholes.

**BlaineWarbler- **Can someone please tell me what's going on?

**#1Fashionista- **NEVER!

**BlaineWarbler- **Ooooo-kay then…

_-A Couple Days Later-_

**#1Fashionista- **Okay, everyone change your username into what you love most!

**RedSoloCups- **This is awesome.

**Brittany'sLips- ***smirks* Dare someone to top my username.

**Perry- **:D

**Blaine- **D:

**Perry- **JK babe. I love you the most.

**Finn'sChest- **There Santana. Mine's more provocative.

**Santana'sBoobs- **:D I win!

**Rachel'sVoice- **0_o

**YourMom- **But specifically yours, Rachel.

**Blaine- **Immature…

**Finn'sChest- **…Puck…why…

**Kurt- **I like it how everyone else is focused on one single aspect of their partner yet we just have our names.

**Blaine- **IKR?

**Mr. Schue- **Okay, guys, seriously. It doesn't matter who the "most provocative" is- why would you even want that?

**Santana'sBoobs- **Mr. Schue, as teenagers, we are subjected to culture in every aspect of our otherwise mundane lives. With artists like Ke$ha and Britney Spears producing many favorites such as Blow, which talks about having reckless parties, and Toxic, which is blatantly about sex like many other Britney songs, it's impossible for the teenage mind not to automatically turn to sex as an acceptable topic of conversation.

**Blaine- **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH BRITTANY?

**Kurt- **Why do you care so much?

**Blaine- **Because she's my friend?

**Santana'sBoobs- **Aw, thanks Kurtie!

**Blaine- **You're welcome, boo!

**Santana'sBoobs- **I like catz.

**Kurt- **And… she's back. And what's with the "boo"?

**Blaine- **Um, jealous much?

**Kurt- **'M not jealous…

**Blaine- **Right.

_-The Next Day-_

**Blaine- **Alright, now everyone just put your name as your UN to avoid confusing people.

**Blaine- **Woah, there's two of us!

**Kurt- **Immature, yet adorable.

**Rachel- **Who gave you the right to take over the chatroom?

**Kurt- **I didn't "take over", Rach, no one was in charge. Everyone just listens to me.

**Blaine- **Maybe it's because Klaine's finally replaced Finchel as the power couple in Glee Club? ;)

**Mercedes- **FINALLY!

**Finn- **Wait, what?

**Rachel- **NO! FINCHEL WILL ALWAYS BE BEST!

**Tina- **If Rachel is diva-ing, I'm out. Besides, I've got a date with Mike. Bye.

_**Tina has logged off**_

_**Mike has logged off.**_

**Mercedes- **I've GTG too, see you on all Monday. And Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow for our shopping trip. We did agree on Sunday, right Quinn?

**Quinn- **Right. See you then, girls. And Kurt. ;)

_**Quinn has logged off.**_

_**Mercedes has logged off.**_

_**Sam has logged off.**_

_**Sugar has logged off.**_

_**Puck has logged off.**_

_**Finn has logged off.**_

_**Rory has logged off.**_

**Rachel- **Well if this is how you feel…

**Artie- **About you and Finn ruling Glee Club for three years on and off?

_**Rachel has logged off.**_

_**Artie has logged off.**_

**Santana- **Thank god. Maybe this will put a little damper on their vulgar straight PDA's.

**Brittany- **Those last for like, forever. Member when we were about to kiss in the hallway and Figgins stopped us after letting Finn and Rachel makeout for, like, 10 minutes?

**Kurt- **Yeah. Do you think I like seeing my brother and my best friend stick their tongues down each other's throats?

**Blaine- **I know. And we can't even hold hands.

**Santana- **I swear, there are so many kids in the closet at McKinley. My gaydar always goes crazy in the hallways.

**Brittany- **But how can guys be gay if they have girlfriends?

**Kurt- **It's called beards, Brittany. They use each other to cover up their sexuality. Idiots.

**Blaine- **What they don't know is that everyone notices when they check out the asses of every guy in the hallway. XD

**Brittany- **Hey, Kurt, if you decide you ever like girls again, you can be my beard. I like you on my face. :D

**Blaine- **0_o WTH?

**Santana- **Umm, Britts… that's kinda… WANKY. I just had to say it.

**Blaine- **AGAIN? Kurt Hummel, explain yourself.

**Kurt- **…

**Santana- **Seeing as Kurt isn't saying anything, I'll go ahead and tell you. Your boyfriend, for a whole week, dressed like a trucker, sang Mellencamp, and lip-locked with my girl.

**Kurt- **Santana. I curse you and your family, even your cute surrogate children, to 1000 years bad luck for forever.

**Blaine- **… Mellencamp…

**Santana- **Yep. Dressed like his dad and then seduced Britts with Pink Houses.

**Brittany- **Kurt's face is delicious! It tastes like girl.

**Blaine- **WTAF?

**Kurt- **Blaine?

**Blaine- **HOW DARE YOU CHASTISE ME FOR MAKING OUT WITH RACHEL AND HAVING A STRAIGHT PHASE WHEN YOU HAVE YOURSELF WHILE NOT EVEN DRUNK! HYPOCRITE!

**Kurt- **I'm sorry for not telling you. I just didn't think it mattered that much…

**Blaine- **Kurt, I'm not mad. Sorry for yelling… or text-yelling or whatever… but every little detail of your life matters. I love you.

**Kurt- **:D I love you too! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Blaine- **

**Kurt- **Wanna double up with Tina and Mike at Breadstix? I'll pay.

**Blaine- **Sure! But… I'm paying.

_**Blaine has logged off.**_

_**Kurt has logged off.**_

**Santana- **Well… now that we're all alone… we can… you know…

**Mr. Schue- **Still here Santana.

**Santana- **Damn.

**There you have it. Welcome back to me! One review caused me to get back into this story- imangine what one from every one of you will do? ;)**


	17. Preview

**No reviews last chapter… I am in dire need of prompts because my imagination is broken without reviews. So I'm just gonna give you the first chapter of my other fic, _Dares and Demons_, as sort of like a preview/oneshot. **

I walked up to the rusted front gate, much to the disappointment of my tormentors. They were hoping that I would chicken out so they could pummel me. But this dare went past the usual norm. Past shoving tots into Coach Sylvester's tailpipe. Past secretly helping them lock poor Artie Abrahms in a port-a-potty. As much as I hated it, completing these dares kept me from getting beaten to a pulp by the football team, because that's just who Finn Hudson and Noah "Puck" Puckerman were. They liked playing their sick, twisted game with me. Because half the time I couldn't do the dares. And the deal was, if I didn't do it, they got to pound the living crap out of me.

"C'mon Hummel, you aren't actually gonna do it, are you?" Finn called out from behind me. "Yeah- this house is like, totally haunted. I heard a kid, like, died in there once!" Puck said, reaching for my arm. I jerked away from his grasp and turned to face them. "I don't care how many people died in there, and all the ghosts in the world can't stop me, because being scared to death is better than being beaten up by bitches like you!" I spat at them, spinning quickly back and pushing the gate open to the Hillhouse Mansion.

Puckerman just stared at me as I stalked up to the huge oak double doors, and knocked twice using the huge brass knocker shaped like a serpent with its fangs bared at the visitor. Charming. I glanced behind me to see Puck turning to Finn and running down the street as the heavy booming of metal-on-wood echoed through the "ghost house". I didn't get why people were so hyped up about this place. Well, there was that murder, but that was, what, 50 years ago? I didn't believe in a higher power or whatnot, and I've never seen solid evidence to make me believe anything paranormal existed, so I honestly didn't think I was in danger.

If I only knew then what I know now…

I sneezed as I walked through the huge mansion. God, there was so much dust covering everything. I had to find somewhere that had suitable living conditions. Rules to the dare were that I stayed the night and recorded anything spooky I found. Whatever. I would just write that I heard a few bumps and groan coming from the basement or something. They would totally buy that. I cringed as I walked up the stairs. They sounded like they could collapse under me at any moment. I jogged up the last couple steps, thankful that none of them gave way.

I continued on down the upper corridor, noticing that every door was chipped and broken except for the one on the end. I cautiously approached it, expecting more grime and decay, but instead finding a rather well furnished, and dare I say it, tastefully, decorated bedroom. The floors were swept, the bed was made, and not a speck of dust on any surface. This would most certainly do. I set my sketchpad on the nightstand and sat on the bed. There was a maroon comforter over navy blankets and a black bedspread.

There was no clock anywhere in the room, so I whipped out my phone and checked the time. 6:34. My dad was probably worried. I sighed as I dialed his number, and groaned when I realized that I had no phone signal. Great. I was stuck in a house that was supposedly haunted (I had no intention of going back down those stairs) with no way to contact the outside world unless I wanted to scream out the window, which wasn't going to happen. It was bolted shut. I grabbed my sketchpad and pencil and started sketching the room.

I was halfway done when I heard someone coming up the stairs. What the hell was someone doing in this dump? Then I remembered that _I _was currently staying in this dump. Crap. I rolled off the bed, quicker than I thought was physically possible, and scooted under as the door swung open. I saw nice shoes walk across the room to my hiding place and heard the springs creak as Mr. Mystery sat on the edge of the bed. Huh. He had no socks. Then I remembered that I left my sketchbook up on the bed. I bit my lip as I finally heard the stranger speak. "What the-?"

Nothing happened for a few moments, and then, faster than I could blink, a mop of curly hair blocked my view of the bedroom's floor. I screamed as I was grabbed by the tops of my arms and pulled out from under the bed. I had my eyes shut tight and my hands over my ears as I was tugged into a standing position. Then the hands left my arms and they didn't touch me again. I only realized that the mystery guy was trying to speak when I cracked one of my eyes open and saw his lips moving. And then I saw his eyes. They were for lack of a better word, beautiful. I was entranced as I finally removed my hands from my ears and caught a part of what he said.

"My name's Blaine Anderson,"


	18. Forgiving

**Read on. ;) Oh, some Klangst ahead in honor of that awful episode. Pfft. **

Blaine stared at his phone, waiting for a text, a call, anything that would mean that Kurt had forgiven him. "_Not that he did that much in the first place_." he thought, but then shook his head. It was those kinds of thoughts exactly that had gotten him into this situation. Looking back, was he really that lonely? Nothing was worth this. It felt like... like a part of him had died. Looking at the digital clock by his bed, Blaine noted that Kurt would be coming home from work now. If his boyfriend (...ex?) didn't have anything after work, then he would have no reason not to call him.

Blaine continued to watch his cell. And two hours later, he had fallen asleep with a broken heart...

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out the door of the Vogue building arm in arm with... well, he couldn't remember his name exactly. He was sure it began with an "M". But from what info he had gathered from Dave (who was at Scandal's the same time as Blaine and... <em>Eli<em>...) his boyfriend (EX!) Blaine was so drunk he probably couldn't remember his own name. God, that sounding almost nothing like him. Getting drunk and wanting to kiss anything with lips within a five foot radius, yes. Freaking _hooking up _and _cheating _on his boyfriend? Hell to the no. What happened to the dapper, blazer-wearing, all about the romance guy he had fallen in love with? And then, he realized, that hooking up with this guy (he looked to his right to see him checking out the ass of an obviously straight man window-shopping) wouldn't make him the least bit happier. What would was a nice Skype moisturizing session.

Kurt, speeding home, immediately got out his laptop to see that Blaine wasn't online. He quickly shot him a text, saying that he forgave him and loved him.

Back in Lima, Blaine happily chatted with Tina on his brand-new phone, his old one lying somewhere on his dresser, buzzing like mad.

**Ahhhahhaaaaaa! All the Klaingst! So in my world, Kut immediately forgives Blaine, but is unable to contact him for some reason. That way, we know that they _want _to get back together, it's just that the universe is keeping them apart. Drop me a review, pwetty pwease. It hurt to write this.**


	19. Pure Imagination Song Drabble

**I've had this on my computer for a while. I was gonna do a song challenge, but I couldn't get anything else out of me but this. Been having really terrible writer's block and life kind of just gets in the way, you know? Can't wait until summer. **

**Pure Imagination**

Blaine cried silently as each member of the New Directions stood at the podium and said a few pre-prepared words of equally mixed sadness, comfort, and happy memories of the man- no, the boy, (_too young, far, far, too young), _now lying still, motionless, _dead _(_he can't be this is just a nightmare you'll wake up soon and he'll be there, telling you to get up and get dressed because of course he's been up for hours waiting for you, the early riser that he is)_ at the front of the room. Blaine managed to realize it was his turn to speak. He hadn't prepared anything of course because he wasn't dead, no, couldn't be, too young, not enough time… Blaine stood at the front of the room, opposite everyone's faces, some tracked with tears like his own, some emotionless, others just reigning in their emotions just right. Silence. And then, as if _he _was whispering in his ear, words came to him. He regaled some of his and Kurt's best memories, when they had met, Blaine's well thought out love confession, his transfer to be closer to his heart, and the way they had their whole future planned out.

He admitted that he really wasn't ready to let Kurt go, not yet, and he wasn't sure when he would be. When any of them would. He ended with saying that Kurt wouldn't want them to spend their Christmas mourning. As Blaine walked to his boyfriend's open casket, he smiled down at Kurt, tears gently flowing now, as he took a box out of his pocket and removed the contents carefully. "Hey Kurt. I um, know it really isn't worth much, not compared to that $120 scarf your dad got you (that was currently wrapped around his lean, cold neck, to be buried with the owner) but, I um, figured you would appreciate it. It's a ring. Not, like, a real ring, it's made out of gum wrappers. Wrigley's. Your, um, your favorite. It's a promise, Kurt. I believe we _will _find each other again, maybe not in this life, or even the next, but I _will_ be waiting for you. Merry Christmas, Kurt. I love you." And with that, Blaine carefully took his cold hand and slid the ring on. He looked at his boyfriend one last time, finally seeing and realizing that he was no longer with him, no more confined to his body, _free_, and he felt one step closer to letting go.

**Okay, I wrote it like this b/c Pure Imagination reminds me of funerals and a Kurt/Blaine funeral would be deliciously angsty. Story- A week before Christmas, it snowed, making the roads icy, windows frosty, and everything beautiful. Kurt and Blaine were meeting for their usual coffee date, excited for a white Christmas, and Kurt was running a bit late thanks to Finn asking for relationship/gift advice because Rachel. Damn. Because the Lima Bean was within walking distance of Kurt's house, he decided to forget driving because of the roads. Inside the Lima, Blaine could see Kurt across the empty street, preparing to cross so he could join Blaine at the coffee shop. Blaine sent him a flirty text, "**_**Can see you from here, beautiful. Better hurry, coffee's getting cold." **_**He saw Kurt smile at his phone and start to walk across, typing a response and not looking up. That's when the only car that seemed to be on the road that day skidded on an icy patch and slammed into the body of one Kurt Hummel, killing him on impact a week before Christmas. **__


End file.
